Gone
by Olive Monster
Summary: My interpratation of what could have happened if Katniss agreed to leave the first time Gale asked, with a few twists of course! Perhaps they meet up with other characters and their families from the books...(Cato, Clove, Rue, Finnick, Foxface, Johanna, Peeta, Glimmer and Thresh) I don't own the hunger games, Suzanne Collins does. (-Romance, family, adventure, friendship-)
1. Plans

"We could do it, you know" Gale says while I'm picking the grass before me as the sun rises over the horizon

"Do what?" I say

"Run off, we could do it" Gale explains, "There has to be something else out there"

I'm silent, for once. I know that we've talked about this before, but this time it's different. This time I'm actually considering-

"Never mind, I didn't expect you to-"

"Okay" I interrupt

"What?" He questions, dumbfounded

"I will run off with you" I say, now annoyed with his slowness "But what about our families? We can't just leave them"

"Obviously we would take them with us" He says

"How do you suppose we do that, even with the districts rebelling the Capitol will notice 2 families missing?" I point out

"I already thought about that, with the Hunger Games going on every year the only way to miss it is if you are extremely sick...or dead"

"What are you getting at Gale?" I question

"Think about it, what is the most frequent way people die in district 12?" He asks me

"Mining accidents," I respond quickly

"Exactly, we can fake ours and our families deaths and run off! No one will even suspect a thing! And with all this rebelling going on, most people won't even notice!" He says excitedly. It really is the perfect plan, we all go down into one of the old mine shafts that no one uses any more, set up explosives, run out through one of the exits leading into the woods and leave the district.

We make an agreement that we will leave on Friday morning, first light. We've mapped out the area and are positive that this plan is foolproof.

:

It's Thursday evening now and my family is packing up for the big day tomorrow.

Mom is packing some food and medicines, Prim is packing her bag full of clothes and books and some other possessions.

In my bag I have packed 5 wool and cotton shirts, 2 pairs of pants 1 pair of shorts, 1 sleeping bag and blanket, a sweater, thick woolen socks and my brush. I pack up a few of my dear possessions as well, a picture taken 6 years ago of my family and I under a willow tree in the meadow. My mother's locket with a picture of my Father and Prim in it, a small hand mirror and my Father's old notebook filled with secrets of the districts to various plant information. Filled with old folk-tales to pictures of animals. I then fall asleep anxious for the events of tomorrow.

**Gale's POV**

At first when I tell the plan to my family they all seem very wary, but eventually my Mother agrees that it is the only way to escape. My siblings Posy-5, Vick-9 and Rory-12 don't truly understand, but go along anyway.

I grab a big rucksack and start stuffing clothes into it. I find my box where I keep all things precious to me and go through it.

Inside I have my Dad's medallion, his initials and date of birth are engraved in it. My medal of Valor, the old pocket watch that's been in my family for countless years, and various pictures.

Some are family portraits of my family when Dad was alive, one of Posy when she was born and, Katniss would kill me if she knew that I had this, one of her. It's not really a picture it's a portrait of her I found on the ground in front of the school 4 years ago.

It's spot on; her eyes look so real, so alive. I don't know who drew this, probably some lovesick boy, hoping that someday she would love him. It's utterly hopeless though, anyone who knows anything would know that I have set my boundaries and Katniss is one of them. I don't want to say that I own her, but I just don't want anyone near her, I want her all to myself.

I stuff everything from the box into the bag and fall into a deep sleep, the last one I would ever have in this bed.

Please review your thoughts for this chapter, even though there are later chapters in this story!


	2. Leaving

**Okay. I just want to say that the person that drew the picture was...Peeta! Because he's an artist. I just wanted to point that out, incase you didn't pick up on it. Now the story.**

I wake up and get changed into a green long-sleeved shirt, black trousers and my hunting boots(My only shoes.)

I find my father's old hunting jacket and put it on over my shirt. I do my long, black hair into my signature braid and let it fall down my back.

I find my pin that has a mockingjay with an arrow peircing through it, and pin it on to my jacket. My father got me this pin for my 5th birthday, he said that my voice is so beautiful all the mockingjays would stop singing just to listen.

I know that if I sold it we would food for months, but this is one few the few things I have left to remember him so I'm never going to sell it.

Prim is up and is getting dressed into a blue blouse and grey pants. I brush her beautiful blonde hair out and tie it up on top of her head. My Mother is already to go, so we leave the house and start walking towards the mines.

**Gale POV**

I wake up to the sound of my sister crying, she's not very happy we're leaving. I groan and flip my feet over the side of my bed. Rory is still in his bed, snoring away and Vick is up getting dressed. I find an old shirt and throw it on, along with a pair of dark pants and slip on shoes. I wake up Rory and try to calm Posy down.

"Please, Posy it's going to be alright, okay?" I say

"**NO" **She argues "I wan' Katti!"

Katti, is Posy's name for Katniss. There's something about Katniss that makes Posy so happy.

"Well, we're going to see, Katti" I say

"YAY" She says, without crying

We finish getting ready and walk out the door, and towards the mines where we will get to see *Katti*.

I spot Katniss and her family walking towards the mines. She's aware of me, but doesn't show any sign that she is. It's part of the plan, if we just pretend to ignore each other no one will think that this is planned. Of course since I promised Posy we'd see Katniss, she cries out as soon as we se her "**Katti"**

Dang it! Why did you have to do that, Posy? I think to myself.

"Well, who would've thought we'd see the Hawthorns here?" Katniss covers up "Where are you headed? We going to the old mines" Thank god, Katniss is great at hiding her emotions and covering up for people.

"We're going to the mines as well" Mom says smoothly "Maybe we could walk together?"

"Okay" Prim says cheerfully. We all walk together, the little ones chattering away. At first I was afraid that people would become suspicious, but I realized that everyone knows that we are good friends, so walking without socializing would be suspicious.

We reach the mines and walk in through the east exit. It's very dusty and dark in there and Posy starts to whimper.

"Sshh, Posy" Katniss trues to calm Posy down "It's okay"

We walk fairly far down when I say "I think this is okay" Katniss nods her head in approval. I set the explosives down and grab my match box from my pocket. Katniss empties her bag of animal bones and scatters them around the floor. It would be suspicious if there was no evidence of human body parts, so we kept the bones of animals we shot that are similar to ours.

I tell our Mothers and siblings to start running out of the Mine from the west exit. They obey and are gone within seconds.

"Ready to start running" I whisper to Katniss who stayed behind

"Ready" She answers. I light the explosives and we bolt. We run from the cavern, not wanting to be blow to bits.

**BOOM!**

The explosion causes lots of dust to rise, making it hard for us to breath. Katniss holds her jacket up to her mouth and I do the same with mine. We continue to run from the explosion and my legs are starting to give way. Katniss's must be too, she's starting to slow down considerably. I put my arm over her and practically drag her to the exit. When we reach it she collapses onto the bed of grass.

"You okay" I say

"Peachy" She says "Where's our families?"

"I dunno" I look around "Oh they're over there, in those trees"

"Smart" She says as she gets up. We walk over to the bundle of trees. When we reach our families we here a gasp.

"What?" Me and Katniss say together

"Your face, clothes, uuugh" Vick squirms. I look at Katniss, she covered in coal dust. She looks at my clothes at my face. We stay staring into each other's eyes for a moment then we burst out laughing. Our families give us a quizzical look.

"Are you two okay" Prim asks. This makes us laugh even harder. It's been a long time since I last laughed, it feels so good.

**Okay, so in the next chapter I think I will introduce the other tributes, but first I need to know who is going to be in the story. For sure Foxface( in my story her name is Lexi), Rue, Glimmer and Cato.**

**Choose 2 other people who you want to see in the story;**

**Johanna**

**Finnick**

**Clove**

**Annie**

**Thresh**

**Marvel**

**Whoever gets the most votes will be in the story.**

**Also, I just want to point out that NONE of these people have ever gone in the games, and become victors. Please review! '\( ',')/**


	3. Choose 2

Now after all the reviews Clove got 3, Finnick 3, Thresh 1 and Johanna 1. Everyone else got 0. So to accommodate everyone I decided that Clove Finnick and Thresh will also be in the story.

I decided that since Glimmer's family will make it harder to keep track of everyone and she won't really contribute to the story, she will NOT be in the story.

For back-up on the story I decided to put up some of the information about the other people and their families.

**Odair:**

**Leif Odair-Father, 43 years old, 6ft 1in**

**Laurel Odair-Mother, 39 years old, 5ft 5in**

**Finnick Odair-Eldest son, 18 years old, 6ft 4in**

**Henna Odair-Daghter, 13 years old, 5ft 2in**

**Lanser:**

**Lionel Lanser-Father, 46 years old, 6ft 3in**

**Benji Lanser-Eldest child, 22 years old, 6ft 2in**

**Nolan Lanser-2nd born, 20 years old, 6ft**

**Lucious Lanser-3rd son, 18 years old, 6ft 1in**

**Clove Lanser-Only Daughter, 15 years old, 5ft 4in**

**Devons:**

**Morllia Devons-Mother, 45 years old, 5ft 6in**

**Thresh Devons-Only son, 19 years old, 6ft 3in**

**Adriana Devons-Daghter, 14 years old, 5ft 2in**

**Timbin:**

**Charlie Timbin-Father, 41 years old, 5ft 9in**

**Caroline Timbin-Mother, 35 years old, 5ft 4in**

**Rue Timbin-Eldest child, 12 years old, 5ft 1in**

**Leo Timbin-2nd born, 10 years old, 4ft 11in**

**Catherine Timbin-3rd child, 9 years old, 4ft 8in**

**Maggie Timbin-Last child, 5 years old, 4ft 3in**

**Owen:**

**Cavor Owen-Father, 45 years old, 6ft 2in**

**Celia Owen-Mother, 40 years old, 5ft 5in**

**Cato Owen-First born, 18 years old, 6ft 6in**

**Catri Owen- Daughter, 11 years old, 5ft**

**Calam Owen- 3rd born, 9 years old, 4ft 9in**

**Cilt Owen-Last child, 5 years old, 4ft 4in**

**Chancelor:**

**Naomi Chancelor-Grandmother, 88 years old**

**Lexi Chancelor-Oldest child, 15 years old**

**Phil Chancelor-2nd born, 12 years old**

**Emma Chancelor-Middle child, 10 years old**

**Reese Chancelor-2nd youngest child, 8 years old**

**Malcolm Chancelor-Youngest child, 7 years old**

Also the reason that they are running away is because the districts have once again rebelled against the capitol. District 9 has already been blown to bits and the rest are under attack.

PS the next few chapter(s) will be in numerous POV's


	4. Meet Finnick, Rue and Thresh

**District 4**

"Mom, Dad, what's going on?" Henna yawns with wide eyes

"We're, um...just-we're running away" Dad stutters saying the last part awfully fast

"What?" Me and Henna exclaim at the same time. I had woken up to Mom crying and Dad running around shoving things into various bags. Outside I could hear the Capitol bombers flying in the air and people screaming and running down the streets like madmen.

"Why? Are we being bombed?" I ask, even though I think I know the answer

"Yes. We need to leave, NOW!" Mom hisses

"Here" Dad shoves 2 bags in my and Henna's way "Start packing, remember only things that are necessary"

Henna starts to cry and makes her way back to her bedroom. I half jog-half run to my room. I attempt to turn on the lights but nothing happens. I assume that the Capitol must have hit the power lines, causing a power outage. I stumble around my room, shoving my belongings into the bag. Shirts, pants, underwear, a camera, my length of rope and small knick-knacks. I sit on my bed and put on my jacket and shove on some sneakers, when the whole house shakes. I tumble onto the floor, hitting my head in the process. I hear another boom and all the windows in the house shatter. I hear my Mom scream and my Dad yelling "Finnick! Finick we need to leave, NOW"

I grab my bag and run out of the room and into the living room where my family is waiting. My sister is holding her arm, it's bleeding terribly and has a piece of glass sticking out of it. My mom is hyper ventilating and my Dad is trying to calm everyone down.

"What-what's the plan?" I ask

"We're going to sneak out of the district and into the wilderness on the east side and go on from there" Dad says, holding onto my Mom

"What happens if the Capitol finds us? What if one of us get's hit by a bomb? What if-"

"Henna! Just shut up, okay! Nothing's going to happen if you just shut your fu-"

"Finnick! Don't talk to your sister like that" My Mom scolds.

"It's not my fault, she's the one that's getting over worried about everything!" I shout, I've had enough of her fretting over everything

"That doesn't matter, you need to contain your composure, even though it's 1 in the morning" Mom screams as a bomb lands nearby causing the house to shake again and more people screaming.

"We don't have time to argue, we need to go" Dad says lifting up Henna from the ground.

We run out of the house and towards the bounds of the district. We live close to the east side and are able to quickly spot the fence. Lot's of other people are running towards it as well, fleeing for their lives. When we get closer I spot some Peace Keepers surrounding the fence, ceasing the citizens from escaping. My Dad starts to fight with some Peacekeepers, allowing my Mom and Sister to start to climb the fence. They're both awfully short and aren't able to climb up it. I get a running start and jump on top of the fence. I reach down a help my sister up. When she gets on top of the high fence I push her over the side and tell her to run.

I reach down a second time to help up my Mother but one of the Peacekeepers shoots me with a stun gun. I black out for a second, but soon regain my mental abilities. I thrust my arms down and grab onto my Mother's forearms and lift her up with such force she flies over the side.

My Dad comes running towards me and jumps up the fence. We stop to catch a breath but quickly jump over the side to join my mother and sister.

**District 11 (Thresh POV)**

I wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom. I walk out of my room and into the bathroom. We can't afford plumbing (or a toilet for that matter) so we just squat over a bucket and when we're done we toss it into the pig pen outside.

While I'm squatting I hear the distant and not so distant screams and cries of the citizens of district 11. The capitol has been bombing the district for almost a week now. On and off again, they don't keep a steady pace with the bombing.

_~~Boom~~_

The ground shakes as another bomb hits the ground.

~~_Boom_~~

It sounds closer this time. Eh, it doesn't usually come farther than the 3rd community.

~~_Boom~~_

I go flying into the wall as the bomb explodes right near our house. I pull up my pants and run out of the *bathroom*. One side of the house is completely gone and the furniture is all turned over and some wooden pieces are broken. I try to run into the bedroom where my sister Adriana and my Mother are sleeping. Well they're probably not sleeping anymore. I can hear my sister screaming and my Mother calling my name. The door is jammed and I can't get in.

"Thresh...Oh Thresh, where are you? Thresh" My Mother keeps bawling

"Mom! Adriana! It's going to be all right, ju-just back away from the door...I'm going to break it down" I say

"O-okay" I hear Adriana say. I start to hit my body against the door. 1...2...3...4 times and the door breaks open to reveal my sister and mother huddled up against the far corner of the room.

"We have to go! It's not safe here anymore" I say motioning my hand towards the door.

"Come Child" Mother says, gripping Adriana's arm. I lead them out of the house and towards the borders of the district. I see Rue's family running away from their house. I assume that it must have been hit by a bomb, because it looks like theirs is lit aflame.

We quickly reach the fence, along with a few other families. Some Peacekeepers are trying to prevent the citizens from escaping. Some people must have gotten through because there are huge gashes in the wire fence. We crawl through one of the bigger ones, Rue's family following close behind.

When we get through the fence we begin to run away from the district. When I think we've ran far enough we stop for a rest. After a few minutes the Timbins come into view.

"Oh, Adriana...are you hurt?" Rue asks. Her and Adriana are best friends, despite their age. Rue is a very, um...friendly person.

"No, just (gasp) really (gasp) exhausted" She says bending over

"Good" Rue says. I notice the frightful faces of her younger siblings, Leo, Catherine and Maggie. Leo looks like he just saw a ghost, Catherine, for once, has nothing to say and is completely speechless. Maggie just looks tired and scared.

"I tiad" Maggie whines

"We all are" Leo snaps

"Hey, there's no reason to be all snappy" I scold

"I'm sorry" He says looking at his feet

"It might be a good idea to stick together" Caroline says says out of the blue

"I agree" Mother says

"Me too" Charlie agrees picking up little Maggie

**Rue POV**

I'm trying to calm my little sister down, but she just won't stop talking.

"Why does the capitol want to bomb us Rue? It's extremely hard to sleep when the ground keeps shaking. Have you noticed that, Rue? I've noticed! Do you know what I else I noticed? I noticed that when people don't have enough sleep they get very cranky and-"

"Catherine, if you think that people get cranky from lack of sleep, maybe you should let me sleep or else I'm going to get very cranky tomorrow"I say loosing my cool

"Okay, I go to sleep now" She says laying back down on her mattress and closes her eyes.

~~_Boom~~_

"Aaagh" Catherine exclaims sitting up tugging at the blankets

"Uuugh" I moan. I just got her to lay down, and now only now the capitol decides to to release a bomb.

"What if the bomb hits our house" She murmers

"It won't I promise" I say, even though I can't promise anything.

~~_Boom~~_

"Eeek" She screeches. Now Leo and Maggie both are awake.

"What's wrong Cathy?" Leo yawns

"She afwade of da boms" Maggie whimpers

"KIDS, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE! NOW!" Mom and Dad both come rushing into the room.

"What? Why?" I ask

"There's a bomber over the house" Mom screeches. Now all the kids have run out of the house and are screaming their heads off. We reach the opposite sidewalk when the house gets bombed. I turn to look around, but Dad grabs my arm and drags me away.

"Wha-what's happening why are we leaving?" I ask no one in particular

"We're leaving the district, it's no longer safe" Dad says. I spot Maggie slowing down out of breath. I thrust my arm out of Dad's grip (it was slowing me down anyways) and tell him to carry Maggie.

As we reach the end of our block I spot Adriana and Thresh running away from their house along with their mother right behind us. We continue to run for our lives, and aparently that means to Leo and Cathy, screaming your heads off. Children, I think to myself.

When we are close enough to see the fence, I spot several Peacekeepers attempting to keep us out. But they are currently fighting off other citizens. I see Thresh leading his family through a hole in the fence. Mom and I quickly follow close behind. Once we're through we're running for dear life.


	5. No-ones safe

**Lexi (Foxface) POV**

I'm watching the news on our old, battered TV in our living room. The reporter is talking about how they sending bombers to various districts. I'm so glad that they aren't bombing district 5 just yet. If they did my grandmother, Naomi, wouldn't make it. And my brothers and sisters probably wouldn't either.

I look around our small cottage. Emma and Reese are playing with their handmade dolls, and Phil is playing with our hound, Lucky. Although he isn't really so lucky, his right ear is basically gone and the other has a few holes and patches of fur missing. His long, dark, flea infested fur sticks out at odd angles and his battered tongue hangs out of his mouth. He also has a limp and scars from either being beaten brutally or run over by a wagon. I think he was run over by Road Kill Bill. He's an old, lonely man, who spends his time, running over animals on the road. That's how he got is nickname. Usually some reckless teenagers follow him around throwing waste at the animals.

I found Lucky 2 years ago, abandoned in an old house. It was Phil's birthday so I picked him up and brought him home as a present. He thought that "Lucky" was the perfect name for him, since he was lucky he didn't die and that he is part of our family now. Even though he was crawling fleas and stunk, everyone fell in love with him. He is one of the greatest joys in our hard life.

I spot Malcolm playing with some decaying wooden figures I found for him a while ago. After my parents died I became head of the family. I would go and scavenge for food and supplies and toys. I knew that if I was too selfish and I took too much people would begin to notice, so I only took what I needed and a little more! We are very poor, and live in a poor excuse of a house. At least we are not as bad as some of those people from 12, at least we aren't at the bottom of money scale.

My Grandmother makes a small living by making and selling her clothes that she had knitted. I don't know where she gets the wool from, I ask her but she never answers. And when she does, she answers with confusing riddles that keep you entertained for the whole day, that's probably why she would do it. I know she doesn't buy it, at least not with the money I collect.

Phil has a suspicion that old men who used to be in love with Grandma stop by during the night and give her the wool in exchange for a kiss. I think it's preposterous, but it's a good time passer to think of the possibilities. One of Reese's idea's that while we are at school she takes a knife and cuts off all of the wool from the sheep, leaving them buck naked. Although we don't have many sheep here in district 5.

Just as I finish that thought an explosion shakes the ground we stand on, making us all fall to the ground. I get up and look around, no one is injured, just bruised from the fall.

**BOOM**

This time, it's much closer, probably only 3 blocks away. A few chairs and a bookshelf fell over, as far as I can see. But from the kitchen I hear Grandma cry out. I rush into the kitchen with Phil and Reese following close behind. She's laying on the ground, holding her hip.

"Grandma" I say as I fall to my knees beside her

"I-I think I broke my hip" She cries out

"Here I-I will carry you, we have to get somewhere safe" I say as I put my arms under her body and begin to slowly lift her up

"No" She says harshly "Put me down and leave the district, take care of your siblings. I won't make it, you need to go NOW! Before you get hurt"

"No I-"

"Lexi, don't argue with me child"

"Alright, I love you" I whisper and kiss her temple. I brush away my tears and run towards the door dragging Malcolm and Emma behind me. I grab the emergency bag that's always there. Since there is sometimes malfunctions and stuff blows up, we made a emergency pack. Inside there is a water filteration that would last for 3 months. A blanket and Sleeping bag, 3 bags of jerky and crackers. A change of clothes for all of us, including my parents and grandmother, some twine and a few knives. There is also a lighter and matches.

I rush out of the house with Phil, Emma, Reese and Malcolm following close behind. We barely reach the end of our neighbors property when a bomb comes whistling down from the sky. It lands right on top of our house, blowing it to smithereens. I know that Grandma is dead, there's no way she could have lived.

The pressure from the explosion, blows me at least 10 feet back and I fall backwards onto the pavement. I search for my brothers and sisters. Phil is 2 feet away from me, but his head is bleeding and Reese is a few yards in front of me. And Malcolm a few meters in front of her. Emma has managed to stand up, and is starting to run past me. I notice the back of her arms are bleeding, and the back of her shirt is torn up. She must have landed on her back. I struggle to get up, but eventually I do. Along with Phil, Reese and Malcolm.

During the explosion I still managed to hold onto the pack. We listen to Grandma and start to run towards the edge of the district, ready to leave. The whole time, bombers are following us and are dropping a few bombs every now and then. We finally reach the edge of our district, only one problem. There's a 12 foot, electrocuted metal fence blocking our path.

Apparently the peacekeepers are very stupid. Either to aid us or to kill us they drop a bomb right beside the fence and it blows a huge gap in the fence. We all scramble to our feet and bolt into the wilderness beyond.

**In District 2**

**Cato POV**

I just finished watching the news with my brothers and sister. It was talking about all the uprisings happening in the districts. There was also some talk about people fleeing from the districts to live off in wilderness. Even mentions of people from my district!

I know that there is rebels in district 2 and some of them are even peacekeepers, like my father. He's the head peacekeeper in district 2. He is completely loyal to the capitol, as am I. The Hunger Games are a privilege and if people are trying to destroy them, then they should be massacred. So far, many of them are :D

For the past 3 months there has been capitol air bombers flying over our district. Most are recruits, but some are brought to keep the district under control.

**BOOM**

The whole ground shakes and I hear people screaming, including Catri. She is so terrified of the Capitol, and bombs and Father being blown to bits while he is on duty. But I know he is safe, not that I really care. He is a horrible Father, abusive to my Mother and his kids. He has a bad temper, and scares Cilt and Calam out of their wits. He just makes Catri cry. I on the other stand up to my father to protect my siblings and mother. It has earned myself a few scars, but they were worth it.

"Celia! Cavor is dead! They're coming for all of you, you need to leave now!" My Uncle Caleb bursts through the door. He looks a lot like my father but a bit smaller. So he looks more like me.

"What? Why?" My Mother asks dumbfounded and scared. And probably in shock.

"Capitol peacekeepers are marching through district 2 and killing all of 2's peacekeeper's families" He says out of breath.

"Why?" I say abruptly, standing up and running towards the kitchen.

"They want to show that no one is safe so they are even targeting the highest in respect" As he says that I hear many men running up to our house.

I immediately grab my sister and Calam and throw them towards the back door. My mom grabs Cilt and begins to follow them out the door. I stay and grab some big knives and weapons and stuff them in a bag along with a sleeping bag and clothes of all sizes. I also grab a lighter, a flashlight, a length of rope and a canteen with a water purifier as well.

The Capitols peacekeepers have already gotten into the house so I go out the window. I look around and see Catri and Calam hiding behind a dumpster.

I run up to them without anyone seeing or following me "Where is Mom and Cilt?" I ask. Catri points towards the house and I see them pulling 3 corpses from it. One Male, Uncle Caleb, Mother and a bloody Cilt. I see and hear Calam crying and it attracts a few of the peacekeepers eyes. One of them yells and points at us and that's my cue to run. I grab Calam and throw him onto my back and half drag, half carry Catri beside me.

I don't stop until I get to the mountainy part of district 2. It takes almost a whole hour to get there, but my training has given me good endurance so this is nothing to me. We stop for a little break, then we are off again. It's dark by the time we reach the forest, so I set up a little camp. I find a small cave like thing and roll out the sleeping bag. I find some twigs and start a small fire with the lighter.

"I need to find us some water, I'll be right back. Catri, take this knife and if anyone comes I want you to hide yourself and your brother, alright?" I say as I grab the canteen and a large steak knife.

"Okay, hurry back alright?" Catri whispers. It's obvious that she's scared, but she's too proud to admit it.

"Cato, I'm cold" Calam whimpers as he shivers

"Join your sister in the sleeping bag" I say

"I'm still cold" He pouts

"Me too" Catri whines

"Here" I toss them the backpack "There's some clothes in there, they'll keep you warm"

I watch for a moment then I rush off, eager to find some water. I walk for a while before I come to a creek. I sit down and drain the water into the canteen. The first time I fill it up then I drink it, after I fill it up again and leave it for Catri and Calam. I begin to walk back when I hear the shuffle of feet on the forest floor. I stop in my tracks and pull out my knife.

"Who's there? Show your self!" I say in my most powerful loud voice, in hopes to scare off the stranger. I see a little bit of movement from behind a tree and begin slowly walking towards it. Just before I reach the tree a small person jumps out.

"Clove?"

**So, I need a few more ideas, like how do they all run into each other? Or are there any romances? Or Who hates who? Do they run into district 13? Who's POV do you want me to do? Next chapter will be up within 1 week, maybe even 2 chapters if you review (WITH IDEAS).**

**Love it? Hate it? Want something put in? REVIEW**


	6. The encounter

"Clove?"

"Hi" She says shyly "Mind putting that away" She motions to my knife that I'm pointing accusingly at her.

"Sorry. Clove, what are you doing here?" I say putting the knife in my belt

"Well, ever since the bombing started to happen I had been pressuring my family to find somewhere safe to go, but they never listened. Then when I heard that they were targeting peacekeepers families I knew you would be in trouble. I tried to warn you, I was just too scared to leave the house because of all the bombers. Then I saw you running away with Calam and Catri and I thought maybe if I followed you I could escape to somewhere safe" She says looking down at her feet and fiddling with her fingers.

"I have to say Clove, I am truly glad that you are here, it would be horrible without my best friend with me" This makes her smile, I really am great with women "But I hate to break it to you, but we are still in danger, the capitol will be sending people to search for us, and kill us"

"I know, I just had to get away from there" She sighs

"Do you want to go back to camp, we'll need our rest for tomorrow" I say already walking

"Fine, but don't pull anything on me while I'm sleeping" She jokes. Although the is some truth to what's she's saying. When I was 16 I had started to have a crush on Clove. I didn't tell her, but one night while we were having a sleepover I did something worse. She had just fell asleep when I decided that I should kiss her! That earned me a beautiful black eye! Ever since then there has never been anything romantic between us.

We get back to the camp soon and Catri and Calam are wrapped up in the clothes I brought. They are delighted to see Clove, which isn't a surprise. We talk for a bit and Calam and Catri go to sleep. Eventually so does Clove. She uses one of my big jackets and lays it out on the ground to act as a blanket. Then she finds one of Mother's old sweaters and puts it on, as well as socks that she uses as mittens. I was supposed to wake her up for watch, but she seemed tired and looked so peaceful when she slept. It's not like I needed the sleep though, so it all works out.

When Clove wakes I tell her I'm going to look for some food and I set off into the woods. I find a thicket of wild strawberries, so I pick a bunch and stuff them in my pockets. I manage to kill a rabbit, and 2 squirrels. I make my way back to camp, which doesn't take too long. Catri and Calam are now up and are sitting on the sleeping bag watching Clove build a fire. While I cook the meat Catri and Calam eat a third of the strawberries, as Clove packs up everything.

"We need to get as far away from 2 as we can so I say we eat while we walk" I say as I poke a stick through a squirrel. I stamp out the fire and we begin to hike through the forest. Me and Clove each have a squirrel too ourselves and the kids share the rabbit.

We walk for a few hours until I notice that the sun is at it's highest.

"I think it's about noon. We should take a break" I say

"I agree, we can eat a little more of those strawberries and some of the lizard Cato caught" Clove says, obviously tired. I take off my boots, my feet are killing me! Then I begin to massage them. We conveniently are about yards away from a small creek. Catri and Calam go to play in it while Clove cooks and I talk.

"They have no idea" I say looking at Calam and Catri playing in the creek.

"Would they understand...? If, um...we told them that there are people out somewhere in the world who want to kill us"She stutters on her words

"Well, of course they would under stand, bur I don't think it's a good idea. I mean they're so young" I wish my brother and sister didn't have to go through this. They're so innocent, Catri even cried when I killed the lizard! She reminds me a lot of Clove. They're both quiet, but they always have an opinion something. Once you get to know them they get bossier and more annoying. With new people they avoid eye contact and rarely ever talk.

Clove announces the food is ready and the kids come hurrying from the creek to eat.

"Hey Cato" Clove says as I pop a strawberry in my mouth.

"You know how the reporter's on TV are talking about how people from other districts are escaping, do you think we might actually bump into someone?" She asks. I begin to chuckle, then by her facial expression I realize she wasn't joking.

"I'll bet you every penny on my body that we'll meet up with somebody else"

"But you haven't got a single cent"

"Exactly" I say as I toss another strawberry into my mouth. We drop conversation for a while and continue walking until nightfall. I refill the canteen 4 times (Thank You Calam.) Stopped to go to the bathroom 7 times (Again Calam.!) I killed 1 groosling and 3 annoying birds that wouldn't stop singing! When reach we the thicker part of the forest we decide to make camp under a huge hollowed out tree. It's still standing and is very wide, Clove can lay on the ground completely stretched out and still have room.

We decide not to make a fire and go right to sleep. Everyone can sleep tonight since we are covered by many other trees and bushes. I wake up to the sound of Calam talking nonsense. I rub my eyes and step out of the tree. Clove has started a small fire and is cooking one of the small birds while Calam is talking to her.

"'Morning" I grumble as I sit down between Clove and Calam.

"Here" Clove hands me a piece of the bird and I begin to hungrily chew on it "I'll wake Catri"

"Alright" I reply as I finish off the bird. I consider taking another piece, but decide against it. We need to portion our food, and I can't be greedy. Clove and Catri come out and I hand Catri the last piece of bird.

"Yum!" She says as she grabs it. I go back inside the hollow tree to pack up our belongings, I stuff the sleeping bag and jacjets that we lined the floor with into the pack. I grab the lighter that Clove used to start the fire, and everyone takes off a layer of clothes so that it's easier to walk. Clove stamps out the fire and we begin to walk through the forest.

**Katniss POV**

After we got out of district 12 we walked for hours, until sunset. The kids were chattering ahead happily and skipping through the forest. Our mother's walked silently beside us, occasionally talking to each other. The only ones that stayed silent the whole time were me and Gale.

We had been walking for probably 6 hours through the forest when we realized with all of the noise everyone is making, we were never going to get any kills.

So, me and Gale decided to make camp near a small trickling water fall, then we left to go hunting. I noticed how much quieter it is without our families talking ad giggling. It's so peaceful, so quiet, almost...haunting. It reminds me of the old times when we used to go hunting, in the woods on the other side of district 12. I have never been here, niether has Gale by the way we're acting. At the smallest noise, a twig breaking, a bird flapping it's wings, an owl hooting, we spin around, expecting the worse. Although, we don't need to, no one knows that we left, most people saw us enter the mine, then the explosion. They'll think we're dead!

With such a large group, it would be close to impossible to stay hidden from the capitol. Besides, they have much worse things to wory about then two families from district 12, running away.

After some time we begin to relax and get some kills. We got some pretty good kills, for being out there for such a short amount of time. Me and Gale each shot a groosling, he shot 2 squirrels, I shot a rabbit. We decided that this was enough and headed back.

When we got back to camp, our Mother's had set up a canopy over our heads with a blanket and rolled out sleeping bags and blankets underneath it to make our beds. Rory and Prim are wading in the stream off of the waterfall and talking. While Vick and Posy are picking some wild raspberries from a nearby bush.

"Oh, good you're back, we were beginning to get worried" My mother says as she stands up to take our kills and clean them.

"You don't have to worry about us Mom, we have our weapons to protect us" I say as I walk over to the handmade tent.

"Besides, nobody knows where we are" Gale adds as he begins to dig a pit where he will most likely build a fire.

"Do you want me to grab some logs to build a fire?" I ask

"Sure, I think I saw some over there" He points to where we just came from.

I walk over and begin to search. I find one almost immediately, but it's rotting away and is wet. It wouldn't burn well. I continue walking further away from camp, my eyes peeled for potential fire wood. I say I'm a kilometer and a half away from the clearing now. I should have found something by now! I groan in frustration, just as I spot something ahead. It's getting really dark and it's making it hard to see, so I slowly walk up to it. It's a thick long branch that had fallen of a tree in a windstorm most likely.

It's not even damp! I try to lift up the branch, but it's too heavy for me. Maybe if I cut it into pieces I could carry it better! I take out my knife and begin to saw away. I cut it into 6 pieces. One piece is too skinny and is near the end of the branch, but I take the rest back. As I'm walking back, I accidently drop one of the logs.

"Uuugh. Gale's gonna kill me for being late, all I need is another delay!" I bend down to pick up the log, when I hear faint sound of voices and feet shuffling on the forest floor. I'm frozen in place, scared out of my wits. How did they find us? I pull myself together and stand up and begin to silently run back to camp, breathing harder than ever. I leave the log behind, it was slowing me down anyway.

When I reach the clearing Gale says "What took you so long? I was about to looking for you"

"I-I am sorry. Your directions were **a bit **misleading" I say dropping the logs in front Gale

"Katniss, what's wrong you're all sweaty and breathing heavily?" Hazelle points out

"I think there's some people in the forest, I heard voices" I say

"Are you sure? You weren't just imagining things?" Gale says

"No I am 100% sure" I reply, frustrated that they are doubting me.

"Prim, Rory come over here" Mother says as Hazelle grabs Posy and Vick

"We'll go look, stay here we don't want you getting hurt" Gale says as he grabs our bows and a knife for each of us.

We trudge through the forest, careful to be quiet.

"Katniss" Gale hisses "We haven't heard anything or seen anything, you were just imagining things-"

"Gale listen"

_"My feet huuurt"_

_"Stop whining Catherine"_

_"I can't see 10 feet in front of me"_

_"I know Adriana, we'll stop soon and set up camp"_

_"I think I hear running water, we can set up camp there"_

_"Good idea Charlie"_

What?! It's not peacekeepers, it's a family! Judging by how loud they are, I think there are others, who just aren't talking. Soon I can see them. It looks like there is 2 men, 2 women, a 15 or 14 year old girl, and a smaller girl around Prim's and Rory's age. There's also 3 other little kids, around Vick's age. We hide behind e tree, not sure of what to do.

_*They don't seem harmful*_

_*They might be, you never know*_

_*Should we talk to them?*_

_*No! *_

_*Then what should we do? They're almost at the tree!*_

_*Just stay here they'll go away eventually*_

_*Gale! What if they are running away from the same thing we are!?*_

_*Alright, we can introduce ourselves*_

I step out of our hiding spot and stand directly in their path. They are obviously scared, well the kids.

"Can I help you?"

"Are you a peacekeeper?" The girl who is around Prim's age asks rather boldly

"No. In fact I am running away from them" I reply

"Yeah, so am I" Gale steps out

"Then I guess we are on the same side" One of the men says. He steps more into view, now I can see him better. He looks young, about Gale's age, although a bit bigger.

"I guess we are" I confirm

"Where are you from?" One of the women asks, she looks a little older than the rest of the group

"District 12" Gale says

"We are from district 11" The other man says

"What are your names? I am Katniss Everdeen and this is my best friend Gale Hawthorne" I say relaxing a bit

"I am Charlie Timbin, this is my wife Caroline. And my children Rue, Leo, Catherine and Maggie" The man says

"My name is Morllia Devons. This is my son Thresh and daughter Adriana" The older women says

"We are also here with our families, would you care to follow us to our camp?" Gale says, politely!

"Yes, we very much appreciate it" The man-Charlie- says. We lead them back to our camp. Gale seems to enjoy having the company of other men here. He's joking around with Thresh and Charlie. I'm glad that he has someone to talk to besides me. We soon get back to camp and introduce our families to our new friends. Primrose, Rue, and Catherine seem to have a fun time playing and talking together. Vick and Rory are talking with Leo and all of the Mom's are cooking the food. Adriana begins to talk with me. She's very shy as well. Although I'm not shy, just not social or nice or friendly!

"So how long have you known Gale?" Adriana asks me

"Oh, well...4 years I guess" I reply, wondering what she's getting at

"He is cute" She coos, looking at him. I feel my face get red hot. There's nothing romantic between us, but I don't like her talking about my Gale like that. Wait! My Gale? Where did that come from?

"I guess..." I mumble looking at my hands

"Oh! Are you two...like, a thing?" She asks wide eyed

"Us? No, no and no. Just really good friends" I say

"Oh that's so great" She says. I roll my eyes. She is rather annoying!

"Yeah..." Just then Gale begins to walk towards us along with Charlie and Thresh. She even jumps a little bit when he begins talking.

"So Catnip, we were talking and we decided that we will stay here for all of tomorrow, then we will start making our way farther away the next day" He smiles as he sits down beside me at the fire. I get a glimpse of Adriana pouting because Gale didn't want to talk to her

"We also thought that, we should sleep in shifts" Thresh says

"Yes. We decided that 2 people would be on shift every time" Charlie adds

"Who is going to be doing the shifts?" I ask, I'm not pared with Adriana

"Me and Charlie would do the first shift then you and Thresh would take over" Gale says, warming his hands over the fire

"Alright" I say, sharpening the end of a stick, for no apparent reason.

"Why aren't I taking a shift?" Adriana says, frustrated

"Because, you're too young, and besides it's not like you have any experience with a weapon" Thresh argues

"Oh, and Katniss does?" She mocks

"In fact I do" I speak up

"Really, I'd like to see that" She huffs

"Okay" I get a grip on my knife I was using to carve things on the stick and chuck it at a tree

"Knives won't be able to kill someone" She says

"Adriana..." Thresh whines obvious that he wants her to shut up

"What about this?" I ask as I go and grab my bow and quiver. I walk back towards the fire, where everyone is sitting and load an arrow. I spot a small bird perched on a tree and aim my arrow at it. It shoots right through the eye, before it even knows what hit him. I prance towards the kill and bring it back to Adriana. I toss her the squirrel and she screams.

"You still want to do a shift?" I smirk

"Well, not with you"

"So Gale, are you ,like, a hunter? You're really talented with those weapons" She says flirtatiously, twirling her hair in her finger

"Yeah, me and Catnip are hunting partners, although she's better with the bow and arrow than I am. But I'm better with spears" He teases. How can he not see that she's flirting with him? I look at Thresh and he's holding his head in his hands.

"Oh, I'm sure you're so much better than her, you're just self conscious, that's all" She smiles sweetly

"Nah" Gale replies, poking the fire with the stick

"So Gale what kinds of animals do you usually kill?" She asks. I look at Gale and he's trying to register his thoughts.

"Well, rabbits and squirrels are most regular. Although, we do shoot a lot of birds. Sometimes Grooslings and if we're really lucky even a wild Turkey-" I begin before she cuts me off

"I didn't asks you!" She snaps at me, then looks at Gale expectantly

"Well, sometimes we catch deer or wild pigs, once we even shot a bear!" He says with a wide grin. She laughs so girly, even though he didn't say anything funny "We don't always go hunting, sometimes we just set snares or go fishing" Gale finishes off

"Oh, that's so cool" She breathing so heavily now

"Maybe you could teach me how to hunt. Then we could do shifts together" She says seductively

"Not if I have something to say about it" Thresh says, staring Gale down

"Don't be silly Thresh" She says "I'm cold" She looks at Gale with little puppy dog eyes. Uuugh I hate her, she's sooo annoying!

"Here" Gale wraps his arm around her and pulls her in up against his body. He looks up at me with a weird face, almost looks like his smirking face.

"Better?" He asks. I look at Charlie and Thresh, he looks as though he's about to murder Gale and Charlie has to put his fist in his mouth to keep from laughing. I assume that he finds Adriana flirting with Gale outrageously extremely humorous.

"Loads" She giggles. She nestles her head in his jacket and sighs

"Hawthorne, I'm warning you" Thresh says with a death stare.

"Aww, relax Thresh" Gale says putting his hands up in the air.

"Oh, I'm so tired" She says getting up "I'm going to bed, anyone want to come with? Gale?"

"We are good" I say. We watch her settle into the sleeping area, then the boys begin to talk. I tune out everything they are saying, for about an hour. Everyone else goes to be except for us four. I yawn and say goodnight to them. I walk over to the sleeping place and lie down on a blanket. Beside me is Rue, in front of me is Rory and Vick and then there is open space all around me. Maybe 10 minutes after I lay down Thresh comes and lays down where my head is. I fall asleep immediately after Thresh lays down, but it doesn't seem to last long. Gale is lightly shaking my shoulder and whispering "Katniss...Katniss wake up...it's your shift...Katniss"

I groggily open my eyes and look around everyone is asleep, besides Gale Charlie and Thresh.

"Thanks, oooh it's cold" I say rubbing my arms

"Here" He gives me his jacket and puts on my shoulders "Better now?"

"_Loads"_ I imitate Adriana's voice

"Is something wrong?" He asks. I look up at him, and he's smiling! Why is he smiling? Oh, he probably thinks I'm jealous of him and Adriana, well then...I'm not going to give him satisfaction.

"Oh, I just wanted to see if you'd wrap your arm around me" I smile sweetly and use an annoying voice.

His smile fades and he *Hhumphs* in reply. I crawl out of the tent like bed and grab my weapons. Thresh is a few feet away from me and is sitting down near the fire. He's holding a rock in one hand and a knife in the other.

"Whatcha doing?" I ask girlishly, because I know (and can see) Gale sitting on top of a blanket, watching us

"Making a sharp rock, I guess" He chuckles. He looks up and we smile at each other for a moment. We both hear Gale grumbling from the tent and decide to ignore him.

"Sorry about Gale, he's...he's...I don't know what he is!" I laugh. I can hear him chuckling a bit too

"Yeah, sorry about Adriana flirting with your boyfriend" He says

"Oh it's fi-wait! Boyfriend? No, no, no, no! We're not dating, we're just really good friends" I say

Thresh looks at me with a knowing look and says "You're sure you're just friends?"

"**YES!** I couldn't care less about who Gale's snuggling up to, even if it's with a stupid girl who's 4 years younger than him and freaks at me if I speak!" I say pulling grass from the ground

"Uh-huh. So you used to have a boyfriend back in 12 though?"

"No, it would be too much work and no-one ever likes to talk to me. All of the girls make fun of me and the boys are always staring and whispering about me. And besides, no-one has ever appealed to me in that way before!" I say reassuringly

"Wow!" Thresh says

"What?"

"Nothing, just thinking about something" He smiles

"So what's it like in 11?" I ask, genuinely curious

"Well...: He goes on talking about the peacekeepers and public whippings and harvest time. Then I ask him how he knows Rue's family. He explains that story and some other ones, and I find myself really enjoying his company. At one point he announces that his rock sharp, thingy is finshed.

"Ooooh, oooh! Toss it here, I want to see it!" So he agrees and throws the rock in my direction. I try to catch it, but instead it just slices a cut in my hand.

"Well, it's sharp enough!" I say as I watch the blood pour out of my hand

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" He frets over the cut in my hand "Do you want a bandage or a cloth?"

"No it's fine, it's not that deep. The blood will stop soon enough" We spend the rest of the night in silence, until morning when everyone gets up.

**So what do you guys think? Next chapter will begin with katniss and gale and all of them and then switch to the Odair's. I might put Gale's POV in the next chapter, would you like that? Revie**


	7. Secrets are almost revealed

The kids were the first ones to get up. They were running around playing tag for a few minutes then Adriana and Gale got up. They came and sat down around the remains of the fire, and we began talking.

"Did you guys have a good sleep?" I ask

"Yeah, it got a little cold though" Gale smirks, rubbing his hands over the fire

"Oh you can have it back now, I didn't realize you were cold" I say taking off the jacket and handing it to him

"No, it's fineI'm better now" He shoves the jacket back to me

"Okay" I begin to put it back on when I hear a small crinkle "What?" I look inside a pocket and pull out an aged piece of paper. I begin to unravel it, I think it's a picture of a girl, when Gale snatches it out of my hand.

"What? I can't see a picture?" I ask

"No" Gale says sternly opening up the picture, and smoothing it out. Thresh leans over to look at the picture and smiles at me.

"Hey Katniss it's a picture of y-" At that Gale lunges at Thresh and pins him down

"Don't you dare" Gale threatnes, as he begins to punch Thresh

"Galeypoo get off my brother!" Adriana squeels. Galeypoo? Did something happen last night that I don't know about? What ever. I think it's time for some teasing.

"Oooh Gale is it a picture of your imaginary girlfriend" I joke as Gale begins to help Thresh up

"Yes" Thresh says. Gale goes wide eyes and punches Thresh in the stomach, again.

"No" Thresh whimpers instead as a few of the adults come running from the tent yelling things like, stop fighting or Gale stop punching Thresh or Idiots for sons!

"Mom, we're not fighting" Gale says putting on his sweetest smile and *graciously* helps Thresh up.

"Then why did we just see you hit Thresh" Charlie asks accusingly

"He just got upset over a stupid photo of Ka-" Gale punches Thresh again in the gut

"God Gale you have to stop doing that" He wheezes

"Oh, I get it" Charlie says ushering the adults away "I'll explain it later, although I'm sure some of you know what it's about"

"I know what it's about" Rory says. The kids had shuffled over towards us when they saw Gale fighting with Thresh

"Me too" Prim giggles. I notice that her and Rory are holding hands and Rue is...um, glaring at them?

"I think I do too!" I cross my arms and give the trio a smug look. Prim's face goes red and Rory let's go of her hand and Rue stops glaring.

"I'm hungwyyyy" Posy whines, changing topics. The rest of the kids join in with a chorus of 'me too's' and 'when are we going to eat' or 'what will we eat?'

"Why don't we go hunting, since we ate all the meat from yesterday and only have a few berries left" Gale says

"We also have our food that we brought" Prim coos

"Yes, but we should save that until we are in desperate need of food" I say. Everyone else agrees. We make the decision that Gale, Thresh and I will go hunting and search for some food. There was a rather long disscusion about who would go, since Adriana is so desperate to be in the same area as Gale.

"But Gale, you said you would teach me how to hunt" She whines

"I will, but not now" He murmers

"Yeah, and besides you would scare off all of the animals with your annoying schoolgirl giggling" I mock. Thresh lets out a throaty chuckle and she just flips her hair behind her shoulder and lets put a hhmph.

"Come on lets go" Gale says. We make our way out of our little camp and begin hunting. We don't talk, just hunt. I don't think Thresh has ever hunted, but he knows a lot about edible and non-edible plants. Even more than me! I guess that's to be expected though.

By the time the sun has risen over the horizon we have caught, 3 squirrels, 2 rabbits, 2 wild chickens and a few magpies. I collected a dozen eggs from birds nests in the trees and some fruits I found growing as well, apples and plums. Gale found a blueberry tree and we spent a while picking those. Thresh gathered wild mushrooms, onions and other various food resources. We trudge back to camp, hauling our accomplishments through the musty forest.

When we get back The mothers are making up the beds and having friendly conversations, while Charlie tends to the fire. I spot Posy playing with her new BFF's, Maggie and Catherine. Vick and Leo are seeing who can jump across the stream farther and Rue and Prim are sitting on the ground, pulling grass and making daisy chains. I can't see Rory anywhere, I assume he gone to the bathroom somewhere away from camp, in the trees.

Just as I take one step into the clearing, someone tackles to the hard forest floor.

"Aaagh!" I scream at the top of my lungs as I fall backwards. I grab the creatures head in frustration, and tilt it up to see who it is. Rory! He's covered in mud and has sticks and leaves and grass, clinging to his marsh covered body. I look up and he's smiling and laughing at me. I frown at him, he really scared me! In fact I even took out the knife I had hidden my belt, I was so terrified! His face looks distorted, but I can make out clearly that it is him.

"That wasn't funny" I mumble as I push him off me and stand to my feet.

"I thought it was" Gale chuckles. Leaning on a nearby tree, holding onto his stomach

"Whatever" I say as I attempt to brush the mud and leaves off my clothes

"Oh, you should've seen your face!" Thresh doubles over in laughter, but not before he imitates my face, very offensively. That just makes everyone burst out laughing again. And I mean everyone. Charlie is sitting on the ground, slapping his knee. Maggie is laughing and pointing at me, Leo's rolling around on the ground, howling hysterically. The mothers are chuckling, their faces red and they even have their hands in front of their mouths and are looking at each other with weird faces. Prim is guffawing loudly, her beautiful lips turned upwards in a smile, while Rue just sits there smiling and blushing slightly.

Then something unexpected happens. Posy comes charging out of nowhere and starts yelling at her older brother.

"Stupid Rory, ugly Rory, Mean Rory!" She charges at him and tackles him to the ground. She's pretty strong for a 4 year old. She begins pounding her fists into his chest while she yells at him" Why you so mean, Rory! You make Katti scared! I hatis(- Hate) you! Die Rory, die"

Gale soon comes to the rescue and lifts Posy off of Rory.

"Posy!" He says sternly "That was not nice of you, apologize to Rory"

"No" She says firmly and crosses her arms

"Do it" He says again, losing his patience

"NO" She screams and slaps Gale across the face, with **A LOT** of force. Yep, defiantly a Hawthorne.

"POSY" Gale screeches, his voice getting high at the end, which makes me snort slightly.

"Uh-oh, Galeybear's mad" Posy draws out the word mad " Sorry, Rory"

"That's alright, Posy" Rory says, finally standing up. Gale puts Posy down and walks towards Charlie. Thresh follows him, and everyone goes back to what they were doing. It's pretty hot out, and the sun is starting to dry the mud on my clothes. making them hard and uncomfortable.

"Rory, Katniss. Why don't you two go have a bath, in the stream" Hazelle suggests, handing me and Rory each a pair of clothes and a bar of soap.

"Together?" Rory's face perks up in excitement. Boys.

"What do you think?" I smirk as I begin to walk towards the stream

"Yes" Rory says hopefully and wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me in close. He's pretty tall, even taller than me, and very broad shouldered. Just like his brother. Rory has lighter brown hair than his brothers and it's cut pretty short, and isn't very well kept, brown eyes, and a few noticeable freckles. He is rather handsome, just like Gale, but he is far to young for my likings, only 13 years old (I think.)

"Wrong" I say as I as I playfully shove him away.

"Why?" He whines

"You're too young for me" I say teasingly

"I'm 14 in 9 months" He says with his most manly voice he can muster. Then he gives me a seductive smirk and links arms with mine

"That's still 2 years younger" I say as we walk together

"You're 2 years younger than Gale and he likes you" Rory argues

"Gale likes me" I say in a hushed tone, eyes wide

"No duh" He says exaggerating my tone

"Whatever, he's got Adriana" I chuckle

"Yeah they're a match made in heaven" He jokes. I laugh. He's not too bad, for a kid...

We walk for a few more minutes, occasionally exchanging a few words every now and then. We reach a part if the stream where there is a few big boulders stand, making walls.

"I think this is good" I say as we separate "Don't get any ideas" I mock. As I walk down a few meters down. I lay my clean clothes on the grass and take a few cautious steps into the water. It's cold, but feels nice against my burning skin. I make my way behind a few boulders and begin to strip. I already took of my boots and socks, on the grass. I pull down my pants lay them on the one of the boulders and begin to work on my shirt. I undo the first few buttons, then pull the green shirt over my head. I lay it beside my pants, leaving me in only my grey bra and underwear. I bend down to pick up the soap when Rory starts talking to me.

He's leaning on one of the boulders and all I can see his the top part of his chest, thankfully!

"So Kitty" I jump up and land in the cold stream, my whole body soaking wet now.

"Whoa! Didn't mean to scare you, anyways. Do you know how to get mud out of your hair?"

"Oh, just rub gravel in it" I say. He bends down and apparently starts his bath. I begin to wash myself with the water and soap. It smells like vanilla! I'm done fairly quickly and walk out of the stream, not caring that Rory is watching me get out of the stream, half naked. That's right, I have eyes on the back of my head.

Even though I'm soaking wet, I put my clothes on. It's a white tank top, and loose black shorts. I decide to leave my shoes off, and carry them in my hand.

"Rory" I turn around and he's sitting in the stream, pouring water onto his head.

"Yes, Kitty?"

"I'm going back now, I wanted to know if you're done" I say

"Yeah I'm done, I just have to get back into my clothes" He shouts.

"Good I'll wait for you"s

"Ow" I swear under my breath. I hear some splashing, and the sound of feet running towards me. I almost turn around to see if he's coming, but soon realize, who else would it be.

I begin to pick up my pace as his steps come closer and closer.

"Hey Kitty, I though you said, you'd wait for me?" He teases as he catches up to me. I steal a quick glance at him, and notice that he's wearing a clean brown shirt and a pair of faded grey pants.

"Don't call me kitty. And I was, but you were taking so freakin' long" I say as I attempt to ignore him

"Whatever" We walk along in peaceful silence for a while, but soon we get back to camp.

The mothers are cooking the magpies we caught while hunting, and brewing some kind of substance out of the herbs we collected. Primrose and Rue are talking, while they dip their feet in the stream. Charlie is talking with Thresh, and Gale is playing 'pony' with the little kids. As soon as we step into view, Posy comes running at me, arms wide. I crouch down so I can hug her, and she gleefully jumps into my arms.

She's giggling slighty and says" You all clean now! YAY! Where you find duh soap? You smell like soapy-soap! Tee-hee, you smell like sugar! I like suguh, you like sugah?"

"Uhhhh...Yes I am, your mom gave it to me, I'm sure I do. Sugar, that's strange...oh! And yes sugar is very delicious" I attempt to answer all her questions.

"What about me, do I smell nice?" Rory asks, with a big smile

"**NO!** You smell like rottin' appas(**A/N -APPLES)" **She quarrles

"Nice to see you too" He mutters sarcastically as he walks away, his smile replaced with a frown.

"Come Katti, I show you somin'" Posy says as she drags me away, this'll be a LONG day.

To be continued...

**Okay. So this was originally supposed to have another part to it, but I haven't written it yet. And I know that I haven't updated for a while so I decided to cut it short and post what I have so far. I won't put another Gale/Katniss/Rue/Thresh part for a while until I do a part on foxface(Lexi) and/or Finnick.**

**I need some more ideas for the story right now, so if you have any ideas PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Some of the things that I need ideas for is:**

**-How do all of the characters run into eachother**

**-Does anybody die**

**-Should they find district 13(preferably not)**

**-What will the landscape be like for everyone**

**-Does anybody get captured by the capitol**

**-Are there any new friends they find on the way(has to be a hunger games character *OR it can be someone from either Percy Jackson and the Olympions or Harry Potter (will not be allowed to have magical powers of any kind)**

**I also want to know what pairings you guys want. I already have started making a Rue/Prim/Rory love triangle, and I want to know if I should continue with it or not. I also have a few more pairings that I have thought of:**

**Katniss/Thresh**

**Katniss/Gale**

**Katniss/Cato**

**Katniss/Finnick**

**Clove/Thresh**

**Clove/Gale**

**Lexi/Finnick**

**Lexi/Gale**

**Lexi/Thresh**

**Please voice your opinions on the pairings and if you have any love triangles or other pairings please let me know.**

**P.S. I have published a new story, Hunger Games Academy, please check it out!**


	8. So Many Feelings(or not)

**First some replies to my reviewers:**

**Emma (Guest). **Thanks! Yes it does, thanks for reviewing! I might do a little more into detail with almost all of the pairings you mentioned, but probably not as couples(except for the first and last one...maybe)-**FizzyCash man: **I'm not sure if I'll do Clato...Please don't murder me! I could do some more friendship like stuff with them, but no romance. I don't really like Foxface/Thresh shippings, they seem too... for reviewing-**runnergirl1234: **I really enjoyed writing that part with the picture, and I was thinking that I should put some more with the bombings and stuff, but your review really helped with that!-**Sweetzsnow:** None taken, thanks for your opinion. :D Thanks!

**So I know I promised that I would update soon, but NO ONE has given me any ideas...so yeah. :( I feel like no-one really cares about the story, and that causes me not feel any urge to write.**

**But it has been 20 days since I last updated and who-knows-when I last published a chapter. So here is the rest of your story...(I expect lots of reviews ;D even though it's not very long)**

**Gale POV**

The day goes on fairly slowly, not much happens. But the next morning changes things.

The Mothers cooked up the remainder of the magpies and prepared some plums and blueberries for breakfast. It rained a tad during the night leaving the air smelling fresh and has seemed to wake up everybody. The air is light and the sun is just rising, causing the miniscule part of the sky we can see a beautiful array of reds, oranges and pinks.

The children are sitting down around the fire that me and Rory are tending. It keeps on dying, since all of the wood is damp and every time the wind blows, it shakes the trees and water falls down, putting out...again. Katniss and Thresh are picking through the tent area, to see if anything is still dry. Mostly nothing is. Although the past half hour, it has been warming up considerably.

I'm not sure if I like Thresh that much. When I first met him, I really liked him. But now, I'm not so sure about him. I mean, he seems nice enough, but lately he's been talking a lot with Katniss and making her smile and laugh. She never smiled unless when I was with her. I wonder if he's putting the moves on her-I mean who wouldn't-and if he is. The worst thing is, is that she doesn't even know I love her, and I'm scared that if I don't tell her soon...she'll fall in love with someone else.

**Alright, so I know that this is short, but I just really wanted to squeeze in Gale's Pov and what he thinks of Thresh before the rest of the story goes on. I really hate when author's update with REALLY short chapters, and I hate doing them, but I felt the need to write a quick chapter to please you people. Please review, you don't know how much it means to me. That little leap of excitement my heart gets when I see a new review pop up in my inbox. Next chapter will be thrilling, I PROMISE!**


	9. The Interruption

**All right thanks you guys SO much for all the reviews!:D A few of you people said you wanted Clato. So, in the last chapter I said that I didn't want to do romance with them! BUT, I am willing and going to write more brotherly sisterly stuff between them. I know that's not what you wanted, but there might be some more hints of closer romance with them later.**

**Of course I have to reply to my many(ish) reviewers:**

**HelloKitty2000-**me too, thank you for reviewing **FizzyCash man-**I' so glad someone agrees with me, you and I must think alike because Kato is one of my most favorite pairings **goldie031-**Yes, I know I need more interaction, but I'm not sure how to get them all together. I mean who should meet up with who, do they all separately meet up with Katniss and rue and those people, or on the way with someone else. If you give me some ideas, that would really help since I'm stumped, but still thanks for pointing that out, no-one else has **PrettyCuteLove (Guest)-**I'm a little confused about your review, but still thanks for taking the time to review most people just pass by without reviewing **Slappinthabass-**first, interesting name and I'm glad you like it **Clato 27-**Thanks. You said you wanted Clato, but the thing is, I don't know how to write Clato type of stories, I have my one story that's called 'How It Started' but that one isn't very romancy. If you gave me some ideas, or pointers or scenes (basically anything) I might be more willing to write Clato

**Alright so far those are all the reviews for chapter 8 and now for chapter 9... (oh, p.s. I expect lots of reviews considering the amount from the last chapter)**

**-Still the same day, roughly 7:15 a.m. (back in time about an hour or two)-**

**Katniss POV**

Me and Gale were the first ones to get up, since we wake up at around 5 a.m. every morning. We didn't really talk that much as we sat around the fire pit, that currently was put out due to all the rainfall. The clothes I was wearing were all wet-I sometimes thrash around in my sleep and I rolled out of the tent- and my rug-sack was a bit damp in some places, but all the belongings were dry and protected.

"I think we should stay here for one more day, who knows how long it will be before we find another water source and such a...protected area to set up a camp" Gale says, as Charlie, Thresh and Rue sit down near the fire pit

"Shouldn't we start a fire?" Rue asks. I just noticed how petite Rue is. She's rather small for her age, just like Primrose. My sister takes her height from my mother, whereas I am in between my mom and father. Mother's 5ft 4" and Prim is just about to break the 5 foot mark. Father reached to about 6ft 1" or so, when he had died, I barely reached up to his chest. Dad was very tall, just like Gale, and built too. If you think about it, most Seam men are, they have to be strong fearless to provide for they're families. I think Gale would have been a great husband, one that most women would want. He's determined, loyal and would risk anything for his family, not to mention his good looks. Sometimes I feel sorry for Gale, he could had a great-ish life back at 12, well besides the Hunger Games of course.

I am taller than my mom, although not many people are. In twelve the men were the strong tall ones(like I had already explained), but the women were the small, weak, worthless, cowardly people who stayed at home and took care of the children. Many of the men in 12 disrespect the females-apparently we're only good for cooking and child bearing-and there is a lot of spousal abuse. Mainly in the Seam though, you rarely hear about stories like that coming from the rich part of town.

But not all men were like that, I know my father wasn't. He loved my mother and she loved him. They were the type of couple who would never have an argument and thought alike. They were relationship others were jealous of. I can also tell Gale would never abuse his wife or children. He was the most gently and caring person I had ever met, well besides Prim. I will admit, Gale does have a few anger problems and will sometimes will go on a rampage about how the world is a stupid, heartless place and how someone should assassinate President Snow or worthless crap like that. But everyone needs to let off a little steam once in a while. Gale just lets it off... more frequently.

But it's easy to calm him down. I sometimes just rub my thumb across his knuckles and whisper his name quietly. If that doesn't works, I force him to look at me and tell him that it's okay to be angry of frustrated, but yelling and going on about it, won't do anything. Then he'd usually pull me in towards his chest and he'd apologize and we'd sit in peaceful silence for a while.

I'm guessing that it's around 9:30 or so and all the adults, Gale, Thresh, Adriana and me are all sitting around the fire and talking, while all the kids are jumping on the rocks in the stream and giggling. They're all totally oblivious to the situation, all the young ones think that we're just going away for a bit and going home after we're done. The older ones like Rue, Rory and Leo understand a bit more, they get how how what we're doing is dangerous and there's many consequences, but they don't get how big this thing really is. And honestly I'm glad, they don't need to have the responsibility and have all this pressure on them.

Just as I'm thinking that, I hear shouting coming from somewhere near in the woods, along with the whirring of a helicopter. Me and Gale look at each other and immediately jump into action, I grab my bow and arrows and we usher the kids away from the stream. Thresh picks up his sharp rock and picks up Maggie and sits her on his shoulders. The mothers are all freaking out and hyperventilating, and the kids are all running around screaming like they're chickens with their heads cut off.

"Rory, shut up" Gale says and grabs Rory by his hair and throws him to the side "Grab the bags and Vick stop screaming, god kid"

I would have chuckled at Gale and his brotherly love, but quite frankly this was not the time. Most of the important stuff was packed just as we were leaving, but due to all the screaming the peacekeepers have found us rather quickly. They all come charging in from one side with guns raised and shouting gibberish. There's probably two dozen I'm guessing, but I don't have time to count. Everyone except for Thresh, Gale and Rue and myself have fled and running for their life. None of the Peacekeepers went after them, since our families left before the peacekeepers got here.

I yell at Rue to run, but before she can even turn a Peacekeeper shoots her in the leg. She drops to the ground just as an arrow land in the peacekeepers neck. He drops his gun and falls forward choking on his own blood. Then everything turns to a blur. Thresh charges at one and Gale shoots as many as they can before they contact any back-up. One lets a bullet blow towards me, but I anticipated it and ducked and shot him in the shoulder. Then I shoulder rolled forward and shot two more in the heart and then it was all over, just like that. None got away.

I feel exhausted now, and strangely I don't feel any different even though I just killed 4 people. It doesn't feel any different then when I shoot a rabbit or squirrel, in fact I even feel a bit proud. I know that's wrong, but they were risking our lives and deserved to die, they even injured Rue. At that thought I get woken u from my little day dream and let a piercing scream

"Rue!"

**Finnick POV**

I tumble to the ground and land on something bony, and hear a faint _crack._

"Finnick you idiot" I realize soon that I had actually landed on Henna "Why are you so fat, get off of me! Ow, my ankle hurts.."

I stand up and pick up my bag off the ground and see my Dad helping mom up.

"Is everyone okay?" Dad asks

"Yeah, just a little bruised from falling on a turd" I say, even though I know this is not the time for teasing

"No, I think I twisted my ankle" It's hard to see since it's the middle of the night, but the lights from the helicopters and the dim one from the full moon helps a tad.

"Oh, god! My dear daughter" Mom exclaims rushing to her aid. Guess who's the favorite.

"Leif, you have to carry our daughter!" Mom screeches

"Alright Laurel, just calm down"Dad throws Henna over his shoulder "Lets go"

We've been on the move for well over 5 hours and Mom's been getting slower and slower. I think it's sort of ironic, my mom can't continue to carry her 110 lb, but my dad can carry his 230 lb and Henna's 150 lb(okay maybe I'm exaggerating.) I have to admit that my I am beginning to get tired, but I am too much of a man to admit it. And even if we did stop for a break, I wouldn't be able to get one wink of sleep, I'd be too afraid that someone would find us.

Dad stumbles on a root and falls forward.

"Aagh"Henna yells as dad takes her down with her "God, why do the men in this family always fall?" She scoffs

"Hey dad, if Henna's weighing you down we could always leave her here for the wolves"I joke, but a tad serious

"Wait, there's wolves here?" Henna's voice quivers as she asks, her eyes big

"Oh, yes. And bears and panthers, not to mention all those mutations they left in the forest after the war" I say using my jazz hands for emphasis

"I want to go home" She whines

"Well, I don't think we can go home sweetie" Dad says soothingly

"Why not?" She asks

"Because if we go back we could be killed" He says

"Wait, we're never going back?"

"Never"

**Okay so that's the end of that chapter. I know the part with Finnick wasn't very long, but I had no clue for what to do. Maybe in the next chapter I'll start off with them and maybe switch to Lexi or vice versa. Please review. Aren't you all wondering what's going to happen to Rue? Do you want her to die or not? I already know what I'll do with her, but still I'd like to hear your opinions. goldie031 pointed out in her review that people need to get together like as in Cato and Lexi meeting up or something like that.**

**And again if you have any other characters from THg, Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olypians that you want to add, then please tell me. I will most likely put them in. So far Peeta is one of the most asked people.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, I SHALL LOVE ALL OF YOU**


	10. Never Run

**Finnick POV**

We continued to walk for a while, with Henna moaning and complaining about everything. Then suddenly we were surrounded by these bird things. They were as tall as an average man, and were covered in grey feathers, but had the head of an ass.

"You have betrayed your country, abandoned your District in a time of grief and now you shall die" The strange creatures say in deep, powerful voices all in unison

"What? No please, take my sister...she's absolutely wicked" I try to get away but something is shaking my arms, holding me in place

"Get up, Finnick. You must leave now"

"No, I don't want to leave, get away from me!" I thrash around and try to get of the grips that keep on shaking me and saying things like "Get up you, idiot" I punch one and I'm able to move around more freely.

Suddenly a hand slaps me across.

"What?" I shoot straight up and head-butt my dad "What's going on?"

"They've been trying to wake you up for the last 5 minutes" Henna snaps from where she's sitting. Now, I remember, last night we settled down in the middle of the thick forest and set up a camp. The wilderness was changing a lot once we had started heading away from district 4. At first there were a lot of tropical trees and fruit bushes and the air was light and smelled of sea salt. But then the forest began to thicken up and the palm trees jungle like landscape turned into pine trees and it began to have a rocky landscape and the air turned thicker and smelled like smoke.

In fact at one point during the night we saw smoke bellowing up into the air and right before that we heard something that I'm guessing was an explosion. I have a feeling we just walked into a new district.

**Clove POV**

On the outside, Cato is a shell of a person. He has a fierce temper, and is the most intimidating person I know. He never has anything nice to say, and is extremely cocky. First look at him, girls usually fall head over heels for him. I will admit, he is a very attractive person, but just not my type. His beautiful icy blue eyes seem to mesmerize you, and his dirty(literally, he hasn't showered in days) blonde hair, naturally falls over his forehead making him look extremely charming and seductive. His body's not something to scoff at either, his muscles literally bulge and the smallest flex and he is really tall which is one of the reasons everyone is so afraid of him.

But once you get to know him, you realize there's more to him than a hunk of muscle and good looks. He is very passionate about certain things, his siblings being one of them. Catri, Calam and Cilt were the only people Cato loved, truly. He despised his father, he never cared about his children and thought they were a waste of skin. What a hypocrite. He abused his children, well tried to. Cato protected them the best he could, along with his mother. But when they were in the bedroom, there was nothing he could do. He loved his mother, but thought of her weak, for not leaving their father when they had the chance. He could never love her or care about her they way he should, after she let her own children get beaten to bloody pulps. That's why, Cato's so protective over his brother and sister. He swore he would never let anyone hurt his siblings again, he told me that last night. Even all of his girlfriends he didn't love, there wasn't enough room for him to show true love to his _many_ girlfriends. That's why all of his relationships lasted less than 3 months. That and he trained to hard to commit to a relationship, but still made sure he made all those _night_ dates...

But he does have some flaws, his temper is really short and he over reacts about _everything. _He's also very spoiled, his dad was one of the highest in respect in his job, managing peacekeepers. He never had any shortage of anything, money, training, respect,...girls. That's why he's struggling in this point in his life. He's been getting frustrated with the lack of, well...everything. There hasn't been many animals to kill, and the terrain has been thinning and not many rivers or trees are growing where we are right now. The kids have been complaining and I can count every one of my ribs. My eyes look hollow I'm sure, and there's no fat left on my body, for me to live off of. We've been portioning our food and water, but unless we find some food source soon, we're going to die. And that's exactly what we've been running away from.

It's ironic really, we've been training our entire lives. Just to fight to death in THG. Just to bring even more pride to our district, to kill innocent children in a _game. _We've been training for death ever since we were kids, training to bring others to it. But just as we were about to face death straight in the face, we fled. We fled like cowards from those poverty stricken districts, 11 and 12. We fled like we were small children. Scared and frightened. We went agaisnt everything we were trined for. _Fight, until you last breath leaves your mouth. Never turn, but stay and face the horrors that lay ahead. Stay true to your word and never run, never...run._

**Review please :D**

**-Should Katniss fall in love with Cato, Thresh, Gale or Finnick?**

**-Who should die and how?**

**-What other characters do you want to see in the story?**

**-What happens next**


	11. Home

**Hi all! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while and I'm terribly sorry D: I try to update each of my stories once a month, but it's been a little hard since I haven't had very much inspiration. So I thought I would give you a little meaningless chapter to please you people.**

**Please review, It means so much!**

**Also please go and vote on my Poll on my page! If there are any other pairings you want added, PM me!'**

**Oh, and remember when I asked if you want new characters? I'm still taking suggestions, but only characters from THG, CF, MJ. Sorry no PJO or HP. D: I will most likely somehow add Marvel, Peeta and maybe Glimmer, Johanna or Annie! Which of the 3 girls would you like to see most? The one who gets the most votes WILL be in the story, REGARDLESS if I like the choice or not!**

**Enough of me, and onto the story!**

* * *

**Cato POV**

We walked for a while, stopping occasionally to go to the bathroom or catch our breath. Every now and then Clove would look around nervously, for no good reason.

"What's up with you Clove? You're so fidgety" I say as I help Catri jump from rock to rock over a stream.

"I just keep on having this feeling that we're being followed, or at least watched" She said as she picks up Calam and carries him across

"You're probably worried that the Capitol is following us" I say as I take out my water canteen and fill it up with the water

"Yeah, I mean you're your father's kids. And your father was probably one of the most important people involved with all of this, so if his kids are missing... they're going to stop at nothing to hunt you down" She takes a shaky breath

"And I'm scared at what will happen when they find us" She continues

"Clove, why would we even matter to the officials? Even if my father was a part of it" I say before I dip my hands in the cool water and rub my face

"Because, your dad probably had some secret information that they don't want anyone to know. And for all they know, he could have shared it with you" She says as though it's obvious

"I guess that makes sense, but he never even talked to me, unless it was to insult me" I say standing up and lifting Catri apon my shoulders "So they shouldn't even bother, hunting us down. I have nothing to tell"

"Stop acting like a child! They don't know that and do you honestly think that just because we DON'T have any information, they still wouldn't try to kill us?!" She screams at me

"Hush, Clove. The peacekeepers might hear you and we don't want to get hunted down and killed" I whisper sarcastically. She glares at me, but says nothing. Every time she hears a twig snap, an owl hoot, a wolf howl even the flutter of a birds wings, she gets paranoid and begins to freak out. And I'm beginning to as well.

"Cato?" Catri asks shyly

"Hhmm?"

"Where are we going?" Me and Clove exchange a worried glance and we stop walking.

"We're not sure, babe" Clove says as she puts Calam on the ground

"We have no idea where we are going, all we know is that we're heading the direction out of Panem"

"Why?" Calam asks

"Why can't we stay here?" Catri sniffles

"Because it's not safe and there isn't anything here for us, Love" I say as I slowly drop Catri on the moss covered, forest floor

"Why? Where is mommy and daddy? Where's Cilt?" Catri begins to tear up. Oh, no.

"Where's mommy? I want mommy!" Calam begins to screech and begins to hit Clove with his fists.

"Calam, darling. Please, calm down" Clove tries to get him to calm down, but it isn't helping

"NO!"

"Calam..."

"I WANT MOMMY!" He screams and a few birds fly away from their perch on the trees.

"WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" I scream back equally loud, losing my patience

"Why?" Catri asks quietly, observing the scene, not wanting to get into it

"BECAUSE SHE'S DEAD! EVERYONE IS DEAD!" As soon as I say it, I instantly regret it. Catri's hand goes up to her mouth and tears fill her eyes. Calam stops screaming and instead just stands there with wide, teary eyes. Clove looks at me with hatred and disappointment and at the same time, pity.

I feel starting to form, but I blink them off and storm off. Why did I do that? I knew what was going to happen, so why did I do it? I just broke my siblings hearts. I just deprived them of their only hope. That we could go home.

* * *

**OK. I know it wasn't very long, but I'm proud of it none the less. Please tell me what you think! I felt really sad as I was writing this, it's a very sad point for Cato... D: I would really love if you reviewed and maybe I could update within 30 days... would you like that? Then review! If you give me more than... 8 reviews I will update within 2 weeks!**


	12. Open Thoughts

As we run through the fence and into the unfamiliar wilderness beyond I take one quick look back at my District, my home. It looks nothing like it did a while ago. Over there was the old flower shop where all the town gossip eventually landed. The building was worn down and wasn't even in business. It stopped functioning a few years ago and now works as a trading post. The unpleasant odor that surrounds the house is caused by the dust, mud and animal feces covering the walls of the store. Inside the store, the peeling pink wallpaper reveals termites and other bugs and the hardwood floor has many holes and crevasses in it. Broken flower pots, cracked hoses and disintegrating plants lather the floor. And the over powering stench of stale alcohol, tobacco and drugs fill up the shop. It really isn't that great and has become _extremely _rundown. But grandma said that when she was a girl my age, she used to help work there. I guess it really was old!

And over there to the left is what's left of a general store. Half of the store is gone and the other half has rats and other rodents scurrying around inside, eating the remains of the food. It's been out of business for a while, the owner didn't have enough money to afford it. So he closed it. I like the store though, his prices weren't high so I was able to afford lots of things from him. It must've been bombed. As you can see, District 5 isn't that amazing.

I flip my head back and sprint through the giant gap in the fence, not wanting to allow the Peacekeepers to get a shot at me.

I see that Phil has grabbed onto Malcolm's hand and is dragging him through the forest since his small, short legs couldn't carry his body weight for too long. I run forward and grab Reese's forearm and say,

"Come on, we have to get out of here"

"Alright" Phil replies. I sling the bag over my shoulder and run, not letting go of Reese. We run for as long as we can, ignoring the burning sensation in my throat, the aching in my legs and the drops of sweat falling off my face. I force myself to push through it and keep on going. I have to stay strong, I can't appear weak in front of the children.

After about maybe 45 minutes, the bomber stops following us and goes back to the District. I guess he doesn't think that a few of kids from 5 would matter. They'd probably be killed by the animals in the woods. Some may not even be animals.

I saw something about it on T.V. The Capitol is apparently putting the mutts from the past Hunger Games into the woods. So that if anyone happens to escape, they'll most likely be mauled by the mutts. I'm not even entirely sure what type of mutations they have out here. Maybe some Mockingjays, although they are harmless, maybe some of those flying monkeys**(****A/N Do you know where I got that from?)** perhaps some of those werewolf like things that have fangs as long as my hand.

What scares me most is what will happen to the kids if we happen to meet up with one of those modified creatures. They'd die instantly and there wouldn't be anything I could do. I'm too frail, too weak and I'm most defiantly too tiny. That's why I wish there'd be a strong person here, a man. A man could protect us, could make us feel safe, if only we had one.

"Uuuh, Lexi" Emma says tugging on my arms "What are talking about?"

I look around and Phil has his jaw lying on the floor, Malcolm's eyes are bigger than I've ever seen and Reese is blushing ferociously.

"What? I wasn't saying anything" I saw, with a weird face directed at my strange little siblings

"_Oh! I wish there were a man here, a man who could protect us. Make us feel safe. Oh! If only we had such a marvelous man!_" Phil rudely exaggerates what I was just thinki-WAIT! Did I accidently say what I was thinking? God! I always do that! Someone needs to gag me.

"Why does someone need to gag you?" Little Malcolm asks

"Aaaahh!" I scream in frustration, I have a problem. A very BIG problem! I wonder if that ever happened before? Most likely...

"You people are so annoying" I groan as I kick a loose rock that happened to be laying beside my foot

"Hate to break it from you, but you're kind of stuck with us" Phil chuckles while stroking his pretend beard

"Do you not want to be with us" Reese asks with a sad face

"No, not at all! There is no one else in all of Panem I'd rather be with" I say while kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, we need to keep on walking. We have to get as far away as possible" I continue as I enclose her hand in mine

"Alright"

We continue to walk a little ways, but then Reese and Malcolm become restless, so I decide to let them run a little ways ahead. Big mistake...

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Hello, again! Ok, I'm spoiling you, I gave you two chapters in one day! Here, I'll spoil you some more (::) (::) Virtual cookies for everyone! Ok,**

**1. Vote on my Poll**

**2. Review**

**And I'll update within the week!**


	13. Someone new

**Okay! So, I'm sorry I've neglected this story lately! I had the ENTIRE chapter done, but when I went to save it, my internet connection was down, so the chapter got lost... I AM SO MAD! It was amazing and very awesome! So, I'm sorry that this might not be as great as other ones, since I wanted to get this up as soon as possible.**

**I have added some new characters to the story and if they don't make an appearance they will soon. (I might be adding some more characters later, if you would like to see some more!)**

**Vlad Ross, Deceased**

**Diamonde Ross, 48**

**Cashmere Ross, 27**

**Gloss Ross, 24**

**Glimmer Ross, 18**

* * *

**Cole Mellark, 49**

**Gemina Mellark, 48**

**Rye Mellark, 20**

**Branne Mellark, 18**

**Peeta Mellark, 16**

* * *

**Johanna Mason, 23**

**Eragon Mason, 19**

**Damion Mason, 14**

* * *

**Glimmer POV**

"Glimmer, darling! I have received a letter from Aunt Gamina!" I turn my beautiful face to look at mother, who is holding an envelope in her hand. I roll my eyes and pop another grape into my mouth. I'm sitting out on our balcony overlooking our pool and ocean.

Aunt Gamina is my Mother's twin sister. They haven't seen each other for years. Grandmother and Grandfather got a divorce when they were younger and Grandfather took Aunt Gamina to District 12 and Grandmother stayed here with Mother. They rarely saw each other as kids and once they were adults the never spoke. That was, until Father died.

I've only met Auntie once. I was 13 and it was the funeral for my Father. Her and Mother look nothing alike. At all. Mother has long brown hair which, lately has begun to have a few gray strands here and there. Her eyes are a menacing green and she has a long narrow nose. Her pale flesh glows in sunlight and she has a very soft voice. My mother has a more heart shaped face, with a few dimples here and there. My Mother is a taller woman, reaching to 5 6".

My Aunt had short blonde hair, cut into a outrageously out of style bob. Her eyes are light blue and she has a small pointy nose, Her face resembles a horse and has many wrinkles for a woman her age. Her skin is worn down and is spotted with freckles from the sun and tanned skin. She has a sharp voice and doesn't seem too nice. She is not nearly as tall as Mother, the last time I saw her she couldn't be more than a 5 4".

As far as I know, she married a baker and had 3 sons. But why waste my time thinking about her miserable life while I can be out enjoying my life! I can't even imagine what it must be like to live in a place full of savages! Crawling all over the place, sleeping in their waste! Ugh! It almost brings up my lunch just thinking about it!

I have never understood why my Mother insists on writing to her _beloved _sister? Or understood her at all! They had never talked to one another until my Father's death! Up until then, I wasn't even aware that I had an Aunt! Ever since then they've sent letters to one another, talking about who knows what! I find it hard to believe that Mother actually spends time on a savage from District 12! Father had always told me, _Never mind of those beneath you, you'll just regret it._ I had never understood what it meant until a little while ago. Ever since then I have never dated anyone who has less money than myself, joined in conversations with those who work for money or even people who are less pretty! Since I am _the _most beautiful thing that was ever born on this planet, there are few who will ever hear my tongue.

I always aspired to be like Father. He was a business man and always tricked people into investing money in his business. He never took a second glance at the poor, but poured dollars upon dollars onto wealthy people. He was one of the most powerful people in District 1, dare I say, Panem.

My Mother on the other hand was always wasting money on the poor, investing my Father's life savings into charity. She despised people like my Father and turned up her nose as if they were the villain. I believe that is the reason I hate her so. _She _was the one who wasted money. _She _was the one who people turned their noses up at.

Perhaps the other reason we have such a horrible relationship is because she hates my sister and I. She calls us spoiled brats and refuses to agree with anything we say. My brother though... oh, is his story different! He is the favored child. Mama's boy, as we call him. He is very much like my Mother, which annoys me to no end, but has the business man qualities of my Father. My sister, Cashmere, despises Mother as much as I, so we get along very well. There may be a large difference in age, but we are very close. We have the same thoughts, voice, hair, body, attitude. We may as well be the same person. Even as a child, she told me, Mother neglected her and payed more attention to Gloss. We both have conspiracy that since Gloss didn't grow up to be the strong, Ross representative that we did, Father despised him. Mother was just being her _oh so nice _mask and felt pity for the boy, so she declared him the favorite.

I don't hate my brother, but I would enjoy it if he moved to 12.

"So what? You send that savage letters every week, I'm surprised you even bother with someone so low" I say dryly as I pop another grape into my mouth, I turn to face the beautiful ocean before me as Mother shuffles towards the other **lawn chair **on the other side of the doors.

"Glimmer Roseatwine Ross! How dare you say such a thing about a family member!" She enunciates as she sits down. I tiredly turn my head to face her again. Gosh! All this neck turning is starting to hurt my precious neck!

"I've said worse about you" I say dully. Her face flashes a hint of hurt, but quickly changes to pity "Your Father ruined you" She says ever so quietly. I glare at her and am about to say some sassy remark, but decide against it. For some odd reason. I quickly snap my neck back to look at the sea. I admire as the waves crash onto the beach, sending crabs and other creatures fleeing.

My Mother begins to read the letter aloud as I brush back my hair that has fallen onto my face.

_Dear Diamonde,_

_Things are not so well in District 12" _Really? I though it was all rainbows and butterflies there "_For the past few months, bombers have patrolled around 12, shooting at random points during the day, killing off the majority of our civilians. Several have fled, and the rest are being killed off._

_The mines have been closed down and people are starving. We have been officially been cut off from Panem and it's not too long before we turn into the new District 13. Food is scarce and we've had to shut down the bakery. We ate all that was left in our storage and now we are suffering. We have never been more hungry and some people have to desperate measures._

_No one walks outside during daytime anymore. If you get spotted by a Peacekeeper, you get shot instantly, you don't even have time to scream. That's exactly what happened to Branne. He went outside to see if his friends were alive. He didn't even make it off our property! We saw him get shot! They don't even bother to remove the bodies! Every time we look out the window, we see his corpse lying on the ground, worms and flies crawling all over him. It breaks my heart! How can we live in such a cruel world? Explain this to me! I just want my baby back! I don't know how much longer of this savagery I can take!_

_People have turned on each other, burning down houses, constant fighting, cannibalism. It's no longer safe here!" _As if it ever was! "_We've had to go into hiding, I see darkness 14 hours a day! We're dying here, there is nowhere left to go! But perhaps there is. There's been rumors going around about people fleeing from their districts! Some even from here! That is basically what this whole letter is about._

_How many times has the Capitol lied to us? They always keep things from us, so that we won't do anything irrational. We have a belief that the Capitol has knowledge of another country, maybe just wilderness! If we leave, we could start a new life! Start over! Not worrying about the Hunger Games or Peacekeepers! _

_Friday the 8th, we will put our plan into action and flee from Panem. We are asking that you join us, and that your children will come along too. It will not be an easy journey, but it will be worth it._

_War is just over the horizon and we don't want to be here when it hits. Panem will burst into flames, with us along with it._

_Do the right thing, I know you will,_

_Gemina_

* * *

_**Please go to my Poll, I added 18 more pairings! If I missed some, PM ME!**_


	14. Meet the Siblings

**Hi again! So I am very disappointed with the amount of reviews for the last chapter. I know that it wasn't very long and a filler, but the chapter was none the less necessary. I understand there may be some confusion, but Peeta and Glimmer are cousins(as random as it may be) and they will try to leave Panem.**

**I will NOT do a Everlark pairing, since I hate that Katniss ended up with Peeta. Do not ask me, I will NOT say yes.**

**Currently on the Poll, the asked for pairings are:**

**Cato/Katniss(4)**

**Prim/Rory(4)**

**Cato/Clove(2)**

**Lexi/Gale(2)**

**Katniss/Gale(2)**

**Rue/Rory(1)**

**Clove/Thresh(1)**

**Adriana/Peeta(1)**

**Prim/Damion(1)**

**BUT! In the reviews the FAR most asked Pairings are Gale/Katniss(7+) and Cato/Clove(3+). If you really want me to do a pairing you have to vote on my poll, because if you just say the pairing in the review, I wont pay that much attention to it.**

**Also, if I do the Katniss/Gale pairing, I will not do a Prim/Rory pairing. And vice versa. So make up your mind people! I have a really hard time coming up with pairings, since I don't want to disappoint you. Please bare with me, I have some really hard decisions to make!**

**And now onto the story!**

* * *

**Glimmer POV**

I look over at Mother as she finished the letter, my as pale as a ghost. My Mother doesn't look much better.

"A-Are we going t-to leave?" My voice is hoarse, and I can't even recognize it.

"I don't know" My Mother's voice sounds hollow and old. She closes the letter and is about to place it back into the envelope. As she putting it in, she pauses.

"There's another piece of paper in here" She grabs it out and unfolds it.

"What does it say?" I ask as I stand up and crouch beside her. She opens it up and reads the paper out loud.

_**Dear Diamonde,**_

_**In this second letter is where the directions to get into 12 and get ready for the trip are located.**_

_**The plan is as follows:**_

_**1. Pack survival items, clothes, food and water. These things are the ONLY things to pack!(Do not order survival items as it may draw attention.**_

_**2. Take the earliest train to District 11, not 12**_

_**3. At the train station will be a man, Medium height, ash blonde hair, stocky, and dirty. He will be the only one there with a wagon. Get into it, and he will take into the woods outside of District 12**_

_**You must follow these directions and leave no later than the 6th(Wednesday), or else you won't make it. We won't long for you, so please hurry.**_

_**Gamina**_

As mother finishes reading the second letter, it begins to slowly disintegrate. We watch silently until it is just a pile of dust laying on Mother's gown. She reaches into the envelope and carries out thin little flakes of what used to be the most important letter that my Mother has ever received.**  
**

"Gather your brother and sister, tell them that a family meeting is in order and it is urgent" She says harshly as she stands up. I stand up as well and begin to make my way past her when she reaches out and grabs my forearm.

"What day is it?" She say quietly. I have just now noticed how different and distressed she looks. Her face looks older and hollow. Her blonde hair looks thin, wispy and silver. Her eyes are pale bond ghostly. I've never seen her like this, she must be very distressed.

"Wednesday, Mother. Wednesday" I look her in the eye and she seems to falter a bit.

"Go, child. Hurry" With that I bolt through the sitting room and up our marble staircase that leads to the second story of our mansion.

After running down various hallways and through rooms I finally make it to where my siblings bedrooms are located, as well as mine. I don't bother to knock on my brother's room and shove open the door. I stand in the doorway and look around for my 'beloved' brother. His quarters are huge, as are mine. The doorway is on a landing, along with mass mall kitchenette and bar. Three steps lead down to the main level where his living area is. A large, leather, L shaped couch is placed in front of his large plasma T.V. A dining room is off of the living room, although he rarely uses it. Lots of other various furniture and knick-knacks are placed around the large from, but there are so many of them that I shan't even try to describe them for you.

Gloss is sitting lazily across he couch, flipping through various Capitol channels. He doesn't bother to acknowledge my presence, but stands up and walks towards the bar.

"Mother has called for a family meeting, she says it is urgent" He glances over at my direction with a questioning smirk

"Mother has not called for a meeting for ages, why has she decided to have one now?" He says bored as he pours himself a drink.

"She will explain to all of us once you come down, although I already know the reason" I say as I start to get agitated

"Really now? Since when do you run errands for Mother? I always thought you wanted to rip each others throats out" He sneers as he takes a gulp of his drink

"I have decided that this may be a proper time to set aside our differences" I avoid his gaze as I say this

"Well, since you are obviously avoiding answering my questions, I may as well go to the family meeting, where Mother will be happy to answer all my questions. Since, I am the favourite" He walks past me with glass in his hand. I hate talking to my brother, he annoys me so.

I step into the hallway and watch Gloss walk down the hallway and turn the corner. I spin around and am scared out of my wits when I see my sister standing not a meter away.

"Goodness, Cashmere! You scared me, what are you doing here?" I ask as I hold my hand over my heart

"I live here don't I?" She says drawly. I notice that she is wearing a very fancy outfit, a white silk toga, embroidered with gold. She has silver pumps, adorned with crystals, and is wearing a gorgeous crystal necklace. Her hair is in unnatural waves, but looks absolutely astonishing framing her face. Her eyelids are painted with light blue eyeshadow and eyeliner. Her mascara makes her look sexy and her plump red lips stand out from her pale outfit.

"Yes, darling sister" I say as she takes step towards me, closing up the small space before us.

"I heard your conversation with Gloss, why has Mother called for a meeting? It obviously must be important, if you are fetching your siblings" She accuses

"If you want to know why Mother has called for a meeting, why don't you go? I will not be telling you, it is not my place to" I spit. I expect her slap me, but she just laughs.

"You've turned weak! I do not understand how I could be so foolish to believe that you actually despised her! You are such a child!" She snarls. Her eyes dare me to say something, but I am so mad and embarrassed that I slap with as much force as possible. She stumbles back a few feet, bewilderment covering her face.

I spin on my heels and make my way through my house.

* * *

**Okay so this sucked, I know! I will not be updating ANY of my stories for a while of frequently, since my computer is broken and doesn't work any more. I hope to get a new one soon, but don't be expecting a new chapter any time soon. I was really upset with the amount of reviews for the last chapter, and I did not feel like writing another chapter soon, so that's why this chapter was delayed(and horrible.)**

**I recently posted a new story called, Just Another Day. It is a Smurf story, but is not very complicated and is just a fun story! Please check it out and review!**

**I know some characters are OOC, but I hope to change SOME of that! A few will stay OOC but others; Mrs. Mellark, Glimmer, Katniss, will hopefully be changed. Please review!**


	15. Miss Mason everyone!

**Johanna POV**

"Hey Johanna" I turn to look at my youngest brother, Damion "What are those things in the air?" He points into the sky. I look up to see 50 or more hovercraft that have the Capital symbol flying over the lumber yard. I look over at our supervisor, Ashby and she's staring up at the sky.

All the other workers have stopped doing their jobs and someone stopped the logging machine**(A/N I don't know much about the logging industry so lets pretend that's the machine which turns trees into logs)**

We've all stopped to watch what is going on overhead. On the bottom of each hovercraft, a secret trapdoor opens, revealing the ends of black ropes. I hear screaming in the distance, so I advert my eyes towards the sound and when I look back up at the hovercraft I see hundreds of men being brought down by the ropes. Most don't even wait until they reach the ground, and jump off the rope before they break through the trees.

Shock takes me over and I find myself unable to move my feet. I stare blankly ahead, until a piercing screech wakes me from my trance.

"Take cover!" Sage, our assistant supervisor yells panicky. I see hundreds of workers running from the opposite side of the forest, towards us. I'm flustered for a moment, but then I understand why everyone is running.

Chasing after the workers are hundreds, no, thousands, of Peace Keepers. They keep on coming, as well as workers and civilians. Elderly people, middle-aged widows, young men, children. Everyone. Everyone from District 7.

It's easy to pick out the workers from the crowd of Peace Keepers. The workers are wearing pale and worn down overalls, overtop of a scratchy green shirt. If it's cold or raining we are permitted to wear a hardly waterproof jacket that barely holds heat and occasionally a thick black sweater made of the same material as our shirts.

Our boots are caked in mud with pine needles, dried leaves and wood shavings sticking to them. If you're lucky enough, you'll get a pair of thin leather gloves to protect your hands from splinters. Some workers wear hats, including myself, forest green army caps are the norm.

The Peace keepers are very different from us. Some are our normal, patrolling Peace keepers, but some, I have never seen before. The new Peace keepers dress in black jumpsuits, padding embedded in the fabric. Their eyes are covered by some material, allowing me to only see their mouths. Their jet black gloves are holding huge machine guns, which, just at the sight of them makes me feel petrified.

I can't seem to move and everything I hear is blurred out. I hear someone screaming my name, a boy perhaps. I rigidly turn my head in the direction in which my name had been called. I feel all the blood drain from my face as a wave of dread smothers me.

I see my brothers fighting off a pair of the unusual Peace keepers and just now I have realized how much bigger and stronger these Peace keepers are. They tower over Eragon at least a foot and a half and he's almost 6 2". I've never seen someone so tall in my life.

I stare in awe as I watch the Peace keepers fight. I have never seen anything like it. Their body movements are so foreign and... unnatural. They fight hunched over so they look no taller than 6 5", but their knees don't bend, which makes them look like they have no knees at all.

With one arm they hold the machine gun and with the other is a large scythe which, when stretched out could be as long as 4 feet. I watch in befuddlement as one of the huge men takes a swing with his scythe at Damion's arm. It doesn't pierce all the way through, but is embeddedat least 3 inches in. He lets out a strangle scream which triggers something inside of me. I throw my arm back and hurl my axe across the forest floor. It cleanly takes off the head of the attacker, which only makes Damion scream again in terror.

Eragon stops fighting w ith a Peace keeper and turns to look at the corpse of the other, which is still standing on its legs. I look over at the head and watch in stagnant as the head, slowly disintegrates. I watch closely as each part of the head turns into a fleshy pile of sand. Before nausea consumes me, I look back up at the body and it's not long before it tilts to the side and falls down. It's body laying inches away from where it's head, had once been.

Fighting has surrounded us, screams of terror and pity consume our ears. The ring of weapons piercing the bone and gunfire. The smell of decaying bodies and burning fills our ears. Murder flashes before our eyes, haunting us for eternity.

But in the small circle which has myself, Eragon, Damion, Ashby and Sage, is silent. No one dares to make a sound, not even one peep. Our eyes are all fixed on the decaying corpse in front of us.

That's why no one notices the other Peacekeeper raising his machine gun at Eragon's head. Vengeance takes me over as I run towards the Peace keeper, hatchet raised.

"NO!" My voice causes my Brothers to jump. My voice is louder and more raspy than it has ever been before, and I don't even recognize it. The Peace keeper turns towards me and begins shooting, but I slide on the ground, which catches him off guard. I plant the hatchet and the back of his knees, inducing a vindictive scream from him. He collapses, and I lay there on the ground, breathing heavily.

What have I done? I killed a Peace keeper and injured another! I am a monster! What will my brothers think of me? Will they be afraid of me? I'm afraid of myself, now that I know what I'm capable of.

I feel a pair of strong arms lift me up and when I tilt my head to look at the person, I recognize them immediately.

"Lets go, Johanna! We have not got time to sit down!" Sage says in his rough, raspy voice.

"What? Why? Where are we going?" Eragon asks frantically. I notice that he's holding up Damion, whose arm is gushing out blood. I almost throw up at the sight of it, but I choke it down.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, we are under attack!" Ashby yells in her hostile voice, while dodging a piece of debris being thrown at her head

"Come on! We need to get to safety!" I yell, taking charge. I make my way towards my brothers and help carry Damion into the safety of the trees. I hear gunshots and screaming and I have this urge to turn back. Instead I keep my eyes on the path before us. Damion has his right arm draped over Eragon and I'm holding him up by his waist. I look over to the left and through the smoke I see Sage helping Ashby along. I notice she has a large tear in her shirt and a large gash has formed on her arm.

I pull my brothers towards my supervisors and unlatch myself from Damion.

"Take him beyond the woods, into the mountains. You should be safe there" I direct Eragon. He nods and takes Damion the way I pointed.

"Where are you going?" Sage asks bewildered

"I'm going to camp, I need to get supplies" I yell irritated

"Supplies? For what?" He questions

"For living out in the wilderness! There's no way we're staying here, due to what has recently happened" I yell

"Fine. But I'm coming with you" He says as he whispers something in Ashby's ear. She unlatches herself from him and runs off in the same direction as the boys went.

"What? That's crazy!" I yell, flustered

"No-"

_Boom-ka-boom_

I fall to the ground as a nearby explosion induces an earthquake. A few of the weaker trees around us mimic me and once again I feel myself being lifted up.

"No, I'm going with you and that's that" He states and I nod vigorously. I scramble to my feet and we run towards our campground.

You see, not everyone has to work in the forest, cutting down trees and working at the mill. Some people work in town, making their living there. Although I don't understand why anyone would want to live in town. It's so tight and cramped there. It reminds me of a tight, old western style town. In our house in town, my parents had these old western movies which usually involved lots of shooting. I thought they were the most ridiculous movies I had ever seen, but I thought they portrayed our town perfectly.

When you sign up for the lumber mill, you don't get to stay in district 7. You can sign up for a certain amount of time and you have to stay in the forest for that amount of time. That certain amount of time is called a league. The shortest league is 1 week, then 2, then 1 month, then 3 months, 4, 5, 6, 9. Most people, including me, right after they finish their time at one of their leagues, they immediately begin another. There was never any real reason for me to stay in town.

Ever since I was 14 I have worked at the lumber mill, due to the fact that my Mother had recently died and Father was of no help. At the time my brothers were only 10 and 5. Mother had died accidentally being hit with an axe. The doctors tried to heal her, but the blade had screwed up too many parts of her. We didn't have enough money to afford a real doctor, so we paid a healer instead. We're not known for our medicine, and she died within a few hours.

I'd tried to forget about that night, but Father had other plans. Every night he would mourn for her, crying himself asleep. He stopped working, leaving us to starve. He payed no attention to us, almost as though we didn't exist. I couldn't believe that someone who I had looked up to for years, could show suck weakness. I lost all my respect for him one night when he lashed out at Damion for being _too happy_.

Damion was too young to understand what had happened, but since everyone else was sad, he became sad as well. He's a very empathetic person. Ever since that night, Damion has tried to not to show any emotion since. It's really quite sad.

When I was seventeen Father came out of his depression and turned to something different, abuse. When I went away on my leagues, he would beat my brothers into bloody, bruised pulps. When I came home, he'd attempt to beat me too. This went on for years, but something came up that made a bigger impact on life.

When I was nineteen, my Father left. I didn't know where he went, why he left. All I knew was that he left to some other district, for good. I was relieved at first. I didn't have to feel guilty about leaving for my league. But then I started to wonder what the boys thought. If him leaving would cause them to have a hollowness in their hearts and never be able to trust. They were just boys and still are, but something like that, leaves and impact on your life. I know. When my Mother died I vowed I would never love again, in fear that they would leave. They always have and alway will.

* * *

_Right. Left. Right. Don't look back. Keep your eyes on the path before you. I wonder how Damion's doing?... Stop that! You can't think about that now! You need to stay focused!_

These are the thoughts going through my head as I run through the Peace keeper infested forest. My adrenaline is running high and I can barely breathe with all the smoke I'm inhaling.

_They must have gone to setting the trees on fire-Oh! Jump! Oh, crap! I can't see anything!_

"Sage! Sage, where are you?" I stop in my tracks and do a 180 degrees turn. All I see is smoke, all I hear are the cry's of innocent citizens. All I smell is the scent of burning flesh. My eyes are burning and I can barely see three inches in front of me.

Suddenly I feel a pair of strong arms grab me from behind and I instantly recognize the touch. Sage. Thank god, I could and probably would, have died if it weren't for him(many times.) He drags me away from the smoke and I can almost see the outlines of camp.

I lunge forward, eager to get away from all this mess.

* * *

I throw blankets, extra clothes, food, a waterproof tarp and rope into a backpack. I open my rucksack and stuff my weapons(a few knives, several axes and a couple of hatchets) a flashlight, three sleeping bags, a shovel... and some tools that Eragon brought along with him. He enjoys building things with the left over wood from the mill.

"You ready, Johanna?" Sage hisses from the opening of the tent

"Yeah, I just can't close this zipper" I grunt as I try to close the rucksack

"Here" He rushes to my side and tries to tackle the overflowing bag.

"There" He zips up the bag and swings it over his shoulder. We run from camp into the wilderness beyond.

* * *

We keep on running, not daring to look back. Soon we reach the mountainy part of the woods and we begin to climb the small rock slopes. I find a grip in one of the rocks and pull myself up. I grab onto a ledge and use my upper body strength to force myself on top of the ledge. I reach down to help Sage, and soon we are over the slopes. I wonder how Damion, Eragon and Ashby did? Did they even make it past the slopes?

"Come on, girly. We need to keep going if we want to meet up with your brothers and Asby" Sage says, clearing my thoughts.

* * *

We trudge through the forest, looking for any signs of the boys and Ashby. At one point Sage starts whistling like you would for a dog. I look over at him with an unsatisfied look on my face. He chuckles and mutters something under his breath. I ignore him and call out "Eragon, Damion! Where are you? Ashby?"

I pause for a moment, but when I get no response I start forward again. I feel a pair of arms grab onto me and pull me into the nearby bushes. I thrash around, trying to free myself, but it's no use. The person is too strong. I try to scream for help, but I feel a leathery hand over my mouth, preventing me from even opening my mouth. I hear rustling from bushes and some yelling that I can't make out.

Suddenly someone removes their hand from my face and I'm able to breathe fully again. I sit up and take a look around.

"Got you scared now didn't I" I look over and there's Eragon beaming. I look behind him and spot Ashby trying to calm Damion down. I can't tell for sure, but I think she's trying to stop the bleeding with a shirt.

"Shut up" I mumble as I stand up and brush the forest floor off me. I look over and see Sage unpacking his bags.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't we keep on moving?" I ask worried, someone may have chased after us. Eragon and Sage exchange a look, then look over at Damion.

"But Damion is too weak for travel, it might be best to stay here" Sage interjects

"Damion looks pretty serious and won't be able to travel, unless someone brought a medical kit. But even then, we'll probably need to make lots of stops to change his bandages and we'll need to find a water source before nightfall" Ashby tells us. Sage rummages through his bag and pulls out a metal case with a large cross on it.

"I have a medical kit, let me take a look at him" Sage says. He opens up the kit and talks quietly to Damion. The rest of us give them their space and begin to organize a plan.

"I've never been in this part of the district before, and I don't know where the nearest sources of water are" I say in a hushed voice, for no apparent reason

"Well, that's because this isn't part of the district. Where the rock slopes are, is where the fence used to be. I don't know why the Captiol never put up a new one though" Ashby informs us "But I'd say we can't be to far, since there is a lot of water dependant plants around here" I take a look around and agree with her, also noting there is a fair amount of animals as well

"How about after Sage is done wrapping up Damion we take a little hike around the forest" Eragon says with a smirk on his face.

"Fine"

* * *

After about a few hours we reached a small spring thriving off a beautiful nearby waterfall. There were quite a few rocks around it, and we made camp not far from it. We washed Damion's bandages in the spring and set up camp. Sage went hunting and came back with a squirrel and some bird. We cooked them over a fire and indulged into the delicious meat.

After dinner, I set up the sleeping bags and the tent Sage brought. Damion and Eragon took to the tent, while Ashby and I made ourselves at home in the sleeping bags. Sage has first watch and will wake up Ashby in a few hours. After that, it will be my turn.

I shut my eyes the second I hit the sleeping bag, eager to get as much sleep as possible. After a few minutes, my eyes begin to get heavy and the last thing I see are the stars surrounding the full, bright moon.

* * *

**Okay, so I know that was a weird place to end the chapter, but come on! That was 3, 159 words right there! Yeah, it doesn't seem like it… I'm sorry the last few chapters haven't been that good. I know how this story is going to end, but I'm stuck on how I'm going to GET to the end! I have it all planned out, but there is a huge hole in the middle, which I'm trying to fill! Please stay with me on this rollercoaster, for there are some twists in the story to come!**

**(I posted a picture of the spring on my profile, it's EXACTLY how I imagined it!)**

**Review?…...**


	16. Precious

**Finnick POV**

I'm just sitting there minding my own business when Henna decides to go on a rampage on all of the disgusting insects that are climbing and crawling all around you, disrupting my peace.

I decide to go take a walk around the forest, mostly to clear my head but also to look for food. I take my rope with me, in hopes that it will be deemed useful. I also grab one of Henna's baskets that I plan to fill with berries and nuts.

I have a lacking knowledge of plants so I only pick ones that look edible, ones with thorns I steer away from.

After about half an hour I look down in the basket and am disappointed to see only 1/3 of the basket is filled. I groan and run my hand through my hair.

Ah, I really stink. How long has it been since I've had a shower? I hope I can find a water source soon; my repulsive smell must be scaring off the animals. Maybe even killing some of the plants.

I look around in hops to find more food. A little ways away I spot a bush with dark berries clinging to it.

I walk towards the foreign bush; from a closer view I can see the berries are a dark purple/blue color. I reach out to grab one but freeze when I hear piercing scream.

"Stop!" I whip my head in the direction of the sound and spot a small boy with auburn hair and a girl standing beside him with her arm over his shoulder.

"Don't touch the berries, they're poisonous. You'll die within a minute of consuming them" I slowly retract my hand and turn and face the kids. Off in the distance I hear someone yelling.

"What are your names?" I ask as I walk towards them slowly. The girl fidgets with her shirt and bites her lip and opens her mouth to say something when the boy interrupts.

"Well, my name is M-" The girl's eyes widen and she clamps her hands down on the boy's mouth.

"Malcolm, you must not say your n-oops" Her face turns a shade of red and I smirk at the sight. Children are so silly some times.

"So your name is Malcolm? And what's yours?" I question, as I get closer to them.

"No, no. Please leave us alone" She says as she takes a few steps back.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you. My name is Finnick," I say as I stretch out my hand for them to shake. The little boy makes a motion to move forward, but the girl puts herself between the boy and me.

"Please leave us alone, we want nothing to do with you," The girl's voice quivers as she tries to sound brave. I almost chuckle at the sight but am interrupted by a girl calling the names "Malcolm and Reese"

The person seems to be closer now and when I turn to look back at the two, I notice the girl looks ready to run, as well as the boy. I lunge forward and grab onto the back of both of their shirts.

"Aaagh! Let us go!" The girl screams as tries to weasel her way out of my grip. I hear some rustling coming from the bushes ahead of us and I tilt my head to look up at the bushes.

A girl, who looks a few years younger than myself with striking features of a fox, pops out of the bushes. She looks at the children then at me. Then she charges at me while screaming, "Let go of my brother and sister!"

Then she kicks me in my… precious place, and I immediately retract my hands from the children's clothes. I grab my… jewels, and fall onto my knees.

"Gaah! Why did you do that?" I wheeze.

"Well, next time don't latch yourself onto my siblings" She huffs "Reese, Malcolm are you two all right?"

"Yes, Lexi. We're fine" The girl replies who I assume is named Reese. Eventually, the pain dies down and I'm able to stand once again. I stand there awkwardly as the older girl, Lexi, inspects the children. Standing behind her are two other children, a boy and a girl. They look older than the other two.

The older boy has dark black hair that hangs over his forehead messily and from where I can see he has green eyes. He's pretty tall, maybe 5 6", but very lean. He looks around 13 or so. A loose grey shirt and rolled up brown pants cover his boy, as well a pair of black shoes.

The girl has strawberry blonde hair, and hangs in locks over her shoulders. It's pulled back and pinned up by some sort of string. She wears a faded blue dress that goes down just below her knees. It's dirtied and looks two sizes too small. A pair of brown boots covers her feet.

The other two children are dressed similar, but their hair is auburn colored.

"So uhh, what are you guys doing out here?" I ask awkwardly as I rub the back of my neck

"What does it matter to you?" The older girl snaps

"Whoa, there's no reason to get snippy here. We're all friends. My family and I are running. Isn't that what you are doing as well?" I ask

"Sorry, I just don't really like people being all up in my business" She mumbles while looking down at the ground. She encloses her hands in one another and looks back up at me

"Could we start fresh?" She asks, a small smile following shortly afterwards.

"Sure. My name is Finnick Odair and I'm 18. I used to live in District 4 with my family." I say with a cheeky smile as I stretch out my hand for her to shake. She accepts the handshake and introduces herself.

"My name is Lexi Chancelor, I'm 15 years old and I'm from District 5. My parents and grandmother died and these are my brothers and sisters" She motions towards the kids.

The smallest one, a boy with auburn hair says, "You already know my name, but in case you forgot, it's Malcolm! I am 7 years old"

"It's nice to meet you Malcolm"

"I'm Reese!" I look over and the little stubborn girl who 'refused' to give me any information is beaming with pride, "I'm 8!"

"That's nice Reese" I chuckle at her sudden friendliness

"And this…" Lexi motions to the girl who appears to be hiding behind her sister "Is Emma. She's rather shy"

"That's fine. How old are you Emma?" I ask. In reply she gives me a cold hard glare and a smirk grows on my face, "Aright then"

"Sorry, Emma's a complete and utter introvert" The oldest boy says "I'm Philip, but you can call me Phil" The boy says as he shakes my hand "I'm almost 13"

"Well, would you care to meet my family?" I ask. All of the kids, excluding Phil since I don't consider him a child, begin to beam and look excitedly at Lexi and Phil.

"I don't see why not," Lexi says. After the kids were done exclaiming their excitement, we made our way to camp. I introduced them to my family and they seemed to love them.

Mother adored the little kids, while Henna and Lexi hit it off. Phil enjoyed conversing with Father and I tried talking with Emma. That went… 'really' well.

That night everyone went to bed with full stomachs, for Father managed to kill some sort of fatty bird. We ate it with the berries and nuts I collected, and dressed it with these cloves Lexi and Phil found.

It was by far the most delicious meal we had eaten in days.

* * *

**Hey all! So… What'd you think? It wasn't that exciting, but it's more of a filler chapter. I want to thank everyone for voting on my Poll, it really helps with making decisions. But I want to point out that even though certain couples may get majority, I may not choose them. I hope you understand, I would really hate to disappoint all of you wonderful readers.**

**If you have ANY ideas, feel free to express them, I really appreciate it!**


	17. Nathaniel

**Glimmer POV**

I throw open my bedroom door and rush into the room. I place my suitcase on a bench at the end of my luxurious bed. Then I rush into my closet and begin to pick through my clothes. I try to find a wide range of clothes; I'm not entirely sure what environments I will be placed in.

The first piece I decide on is a short dress that reaches to around just above the middle of my thighs. It has got layers of blue and purple sheer fabric for the skirt and the breastplate is bejeweled blue, purple and pink butterfly. I hang it over my arm and look through more of the clothes.

I pick out a studded faux leather bustier top colored black with small white dots patterned on it. Then I grab a pair of high waist leopard shorts with a simple black zipper down the front.

I also pick out a cream sheer chiffon party dress with a pearl and diamante bodice and a lightweight tulip skirt. As well as bandeau style dress with the skirt a light cream color and the top a light teal color. The middle is beaded embellishment at zip to center of the back.

I choose a button-up navy silk shirt with a bow, bell sleeves and embellished cuffs. A pair of tope colored mid-calf trousers and slashed black leggings also get placed into my suitcase as well. I pack numerous other clothes into my suitcase as well as plenty of shoes. I still have a fair amount of room and survey my large bedroom.

I open the drawer to my bedside table and pull out my diary. Yes, my diary. I know it's old school, but it calms me down and helps with my penmanship. I place my diary and a pack of pens into the side pocket of my suitcase.

Then I walk over to my vanity and grab a make-up box that I haven't used for ages. I place my various beauty products into it: mascara, blush, concealer, eye shadow etc. I grab my hairbrush as well as my many hair accessories as well as a small hand mirror. Then I rush into the bathroom and grab my bottles of shampoo and conditioner as well as other products such as hair volumizer.

I fall backwards onto my bed trying to think of what else to pack. I run through all my things in my head but I'm not entirely sure what type of environment I will be in. I mean, I know we're going to District 12, the lowest of the low, but I don't know what it's like there.

I understand there is a war going on, but I can't separate myself from all my belongings. My beautiful gowns, none of which I am allowed to take, my luxurious room and bathroom. Not to mention all of my money and my car which is rated 2nd fastest in all of Panem. So obviously, I had to have it.

I abruptly jump off the bed and rush back into the closet. I rush to the back where a few drawers sit. I pull out the one and grab as many pairs of underwear my arms can hold. Then I rush back into my bedroom and shove them into my suitcase. Then I rush back and do the same with my bras and socks.

After about 30 more minutes of packing numerous things I declare myself finished and rush downstairs with my suitcase in hand.

I see Mother sitting nervously on a couch in the living room with Gloss and Cashmere huddled near her. Mother looks up as I set my suitcase down on the floor and it makes a small "thud".

"Get changed there is no way you are wearing that" Gloss snaps and I notice he's in normal street clothes. A dull gray sweater over top of a brown V-neck and ash colored pants.

Mother and Cashmere are dressed similar in Black shirts and brown jackets and white pants. I look down at my dress and stand out in the group like a sore thumb.

I rush back into my room and change into a gray long sleeved shirt and a black cardigan. Then I slip on a pair of tan cargo pants and plain brown boots.

I hurry back downstairs and sit on one of the chairs as Mother opens her mouth to speak.

"Ok, so each of us has a bag packed with our necessities" We all give a nod "And I have packed a bag full of food and medicine and other goods. I have ordered a train ticket for the four of us to go to District 11, as Gamina directed us to. It was not very easy, but I contacted some people and pulled a few strings"

"When is the train leaving?" Gloss asks

"In 20 minutes, so listen up. We have to stay in the back round, do not draw any attention to yourselves, is that clear?" We all nod our head as she continues, "Do not converse with anyone and keep to yourself. I have a friend on the train and he will be directing us what to do" With that she stands up and picks up her suitcase. Gloss grabs his own and the bag filled with food and medical supplies.

We arrive at the train station just on time and I am taken by surprise as one of Father's old consultant's sons greets us. His name is Nathaniel and he's one year older than me. We were fairly good friends but ever since Father died I rarely see him.

We lock eyes for a moment but are cut off by him ushering us into the train. Not 3 seconds after Nathaniel jumps on, does the train pull out of the station.

He shows us to our seats, which are conveniently placed near one of the exits. I notice that majority of the seats are empty.

I sit down beside Gloss and look out the window. I barely get a glance at the outside world before the window goes black.

I look around and notice everyone else's did the same. I guess they don't want us seeing what's going on outside. I lean back and close my eyes. Hopefully I can get some sleep before the adventure, which is sure to occur soon.

Someone shaking me awake suddenly awakes me. I flutter open my eyes and look over at who caused me to wake from my slumber. Crouched over with an urgent look on his face is Nathaniel.

"Get up" He hisses. I do what he says and he grabs onto my arm. He roughly escorts me to the back of the car and shuts the door. Standing inside are Mother, Gloss and Cashmere.

We watch silently as Nathaniel pulls out the luggage. Then he presses a button and the door to the left of us opens. Mother staggers back, as she was closest too it.

"Sadly, you will need to jump off now, due to the fact that we will be traveling underground for the rest of the trip" He says

"But isn't our train going to District 11? Why can't we just stay on?" Cashmere asks

"Because, Capitol officials are stationed there and are sending back everyone who is not from there, with the exception of Peacekeepers" Nathaniel says bitterly

"Why weren't we informed of this?" Mother asks worriedly

"I only found out a few minutes ago, so listen up now. You are going to have to jump off exactly when I tell you to" We all exchange worried glances "Who's going first?"

"I will I guess" Mother speaks up. We all look at her surprised

"Ok then, here's your bag and be careful not to land on it," He instructs. Mother gives a short nod of her head and steps towards the opening along with Nathaniel.

He looks out the side of the opening and then quickly looks back at Mother.

"1..2..3! Jump!" And with that he gives Mother a short shove out the door. She lets out a yelp and I hear a thud as we pass where she landed.

"Quickly now, we don't want you to be separated too much" Nathaniel says as he ushers Cashmere towards the agape door along with her bag.

He doesn't wait to tell her when to jump, but throws her out the door swiftly. He turns around and motions for Gloss to come. Gloss grabs his bags and charges out the opening, not waiting to be pushed.

Then Nathaniel turns back around and looks at me. He takes a few steps towards me, close enough that our noses are almost touching.

"Your turn" He says softly

"I'm scared," I whimper as I look into his beautiful orbs

"Don't be" Then we stare into each other's eyes and I let out a small gasp and he forcefully places his lips on mine. I kiss him back tenderly and every emotion I was feeling got washed away.

Sadly the sound of men shouting and running through aisles interrupts us. I pull away quickly and Nathaniel grabs my hand. He brings me to the edge of the of the car and looks back at me.

"I love you" He says quietly and gives me a quick peck on my lips once again. I try to lean into him, but he pushes me through the opening. I look at him while I'm falling and he stares longingly at me.

But his face does not stay that way for long, nor does mine, as 5 or so men rush into view and grab onto Nathaniel. One shoves him to the ground and that's the last thing I see before the opening moves out of sight.

I stand up and let out a small cry as the sound of a gunshot rings through my ears.

* * *

**Well, I'm sorry for the delay and the shortness. But I thought you guys deserved a chapter (even if it was short.) Please review, I worked really hard on this chapter. And yes, Nathaniel was the one who was shot :) (IF I GET AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS I PROMISE I WILL UPDATE TODAY OR TOMORROW!) (I'm writing the next chapter as we speak, and it's from someone's POV we haven't seen for almost 8 chapters ;)**


	18. Peacekeepers

**Katniss POV (Been a while hasn't it?)**

I rush over to where Rue is laying on the blood-covered grass. I kneel beside her and inspect her wound. Her pants have a gaping hole in them and I'm afraid to see what's underneath.

Gale and Thresh come and kneel beside Rue as well, and I notice tears forming in the corners of Thresh's eyes.

"I-is it bad?" Rue whimpers as she reaches to touch her leg. I look at Gale but he's looking down at her calf where the wound is.

"I don't know yet, we need to inspect it more thoroughly," Gale says as he begins to roll up her pants. I almost throw up at the sight.

Her whole calf is covered blood and more is oozing out of the wound. I hear Gale breath in sharply.

"We need to wash it up before it gets infected and so we can see how bad it is" I speak up

"Do either of you have any water left?" Thresh asks teary eyed. I look through my satchel, but to my dismay I find that my water canteen is desert dry.

"No, I don't" I say sorrowful

"Me either, one of us should go look for some" Gale says stiffly

"I will, I saw a stream a few kilometers away the other day" Thresh speaks up. I hand him my water canteen and he rushes off.

"You're going to be alright Rue, trust me" I say trying to sound convincing

"But you just said that you didn't know, don't lie to me Katniss" She replies sternly.

"Lets try to slow the bleeding" Gale says. I nod my head and he grabs a length of rope from my satchel. Then he wraps it tightly just under her knee.

"Katniss" Rue says quietly "Will you sing for me?" I look up at Gale and he nods his head.

"Alright" I give her a small smile as I begin "_Deep in the meadow, under the willow A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes _

_And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from harm Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you._

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away A cloak of leaves, A moonbeam ray, Forget your woes and let your troubles lay_

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm Here the daisies guard you from every harm. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true _

_Here is the place where I love you"_ I finish the song and blink back tears and am startled by Thresh rushing through the trees noisily.

"I got some water as well as some herbs that will help to heal the wound faster," He says breathlessly. I grab the water canteen and Gale takes off his shirt and hands it to me.

I pour some water onto his shirt and begin to dab Rue's wound softly. The blood washes off fairly easily and we can see where the bullet went in.

"There isn't much we can do right now" Gale says solemnly, I nod my head in agreement. Thresh places the herbs atop of Rue's wound and I hand him Gale's slightly wet shirt.

He wraps it around her small calf and ties it up. Then Gale reaches down and picks up Rue gently. Just now do I notice how amazing Gale looks without his shirt on. His chiseled abs, the way his arms bulge when he flexes his muscles, his chest. Everything is so tantalizing, I can't take my eyes off of his body.

"I know I'm irresistible, but we need to get a move on Katniss" Gale says teasingly. I look down at the slightly moist earth beneath my feet as a blush quickly spreads across my olive-toned skin.

I hear Thresh and Gale chuckle in the back round and I look up and glare at the two of them.

I see that Rue has a smile across her face and that sight makes my heart lighten. Despite what just happened, she's still got her smile, even if it is because of my embarrassment.

"Whatever, come on, we don't have all day," I snap sharply. Thresh shuts his trap immediately, but Gale just smiles even larger.

We trudge through the deep forest, keeping an eye out for our families. I hope there wasn't another group of Peacekeepers who attacked them as well.

"Don't worry Catnip, I'm sure they're ok" Gale says reassuringly. It's a wonder how he always knows what I'm thinking. I look up at Rue who is staring intently at the birds hovering above us in the trees.

"I wonder if those birds are mutations, like they used in the dark days" She says out of the blue

"That is curious, I doubt it though. I think the Capitol is smart enough to know that we caught on them years ago, and won't do it again. Even if they look like flamingos and iguanas" Thresh says. Rue giggles and I even let out a small chuckle.

"And those birds didn't sing like these ones do" I point out. Suddenly all the birds fly away, squawking and screeching.

"What's going on?" Rue asks

"I… don't know. Obviously something is upsetting the birds" Thresh says slowly as he turns to face the direction we had just come from "Something behind us"

"What is it?" Rue says getting all hysterical now.

"Shh, listen" I say and everyone goes silent. You could hear a pin drop. Suddenly a slight hum begins to ring in my ears and it must in Gale's too. We exchange a worried glance at one another and he suddenly yells for us to get under cover.

We rush to hide under a small rock cliff as the humming sound gets louder and louder. The trees around us all shake and their leaves are flying all around. We can hear the sounds of various animals running away from the Hovercraft flying towards us.

"It must be the rescue team" Gale mouths. I nod my head slightly and look down at Rue who is still in Gale's arms. She has a terrified look on her face, although she's trying to hide it.

I grab her hand and enclose it in mine. I give it a slight squeeze and she looks up at me. A reassuring smile is plastered across my face and she returns one as well.

I look away when I hear the sound of people shouting in the distance. It gets slightly louder and I tense up when I hear the sound of multiple feet trotting close to us. I shut my eyes and pray that they don't find us.

I let out a sigh of relief after what seems like an eternity, when in reality it was only a few seconds. The sound of the hovercrafts goes away and Thresh is the first to crawl out.

He helps me out of the rock development and does the same with Rue. Gale climbs out and we all just stand there, with the exception of Rue who is now in Thresh's arms, taking in what just happened.

"We need to get a move on, before something happens to Rue's leg. And before nightfall" Thresh speaks up. We agree and begin again to search for our families.

* * *

It took the remainder of the day to locate our families, but we still did it. Rue is currently being taken care of by Mother and her Mother. The young children are still a little shaken up, but they'll be ok.

"Catnip you surprised me today, you handled yourself a lot better than I thought you would" Gale says as he buttons up his sweater. Thresh, Gale, Charlie, Rory and me are all sitting around a fire that we made.

"Well, I'm sure Rue was very scared, and me adding to that would not a favor" I say as I poke some logs with a stick.

"Well you cheered her up with the display between you two" Thresh says as he winks at me. It takes me a few minutes to figure out what he's referring to, but when I do I'm ready to smack him.

"What happened?" Rory asks

"Nothing important" I say bitterly and send a pointed glare to Thresh and Gale.

"I thought it was fairly important" Gale speaks up

"Well it wasn't so let's just forget it," I snap.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about" Gale says teasingly

"Sadly I can't say the same for you" I reply and that shuts him up.

"Would any of you care to grab some more wood?" Charlie speaks up. I raise my hand swiftly and run out of the clearing.

I begin to search for some wood and find a few logs here and there.

"Katniss you shouldn't leave camp without a partner, especially after what just happened" Gale speaks up, startling me. I turn around and glare at him, though I doubt he can see it through the darkness.

I can sense him step closer to where I'm standing. He grabs my hand and I back up against a tree.

"I have to admit Catnip, I enjoyed it when you stared at me"

"And why is that?" I reply as he stands right in front of me, so close our noses are almost touching.

"Because, you need to see something as sexy as me in your lifetime" He chuckles

"You're hilarious Gale" I say un-amused

"I know that Katniss" He says huskily, god his voice is mesmerizing.

"Why are you so close to me?" I ask half laughing

"So I can do this," He says, I'm about to ask him what he means but I'm cut off by him placing his lips upon my own.

* * *

**=D YAY! They're FINALLY kissing! Aren't y'all so happy? Please tell me your feelings in a review! Even though I only got 3 reviews (-_-) I still had to write this chapter! And you people really owe me a review, since I didn't kill of Rue and because Gale finally grew some balls and kissed Katniss.**


	19. Unplanned Occurrences

**Rory POV**

Since I apparently have nothing better to do I followed Gale and Katniss into the woods. I am curious to find out as what happened that makes Katniss so uncomfortable and but I know it has something to do with Gale. And by the way Gale's acting I'm sure I'll be able to witness a trick or two to pick up a girl, since I seem to be having some trouble with them.

Prim is nice and all but ever since we ran away I feel as though we've been drifting apart. We rarely get any time together anymore and she acts like she never has any time to spend with me. She's either helping with dinner or entertaining the children or too tired. So I've turned to Rue.

She seems like such an interesting person, the way she talks, and the things she thinks about. But the only problem is, she is quite closed off. Almost like how Katniss was in the beginning, but with ease she's come to be more open with our family and we've molded to accept her. And luckily for me, Rue is a lot easier to adapt to than Kat. Lots of times we go wandering off in the woods or down a stream or river.

We don't talk that much, but it's peaceful. The most quiet either one of us gets most of the time. Over the past few weeks, I've really come to understand Rue. She talks about what her life was like back in 11, her parents, her house, her grandmother. She tells me stories that have been passed down generations in her family.

So from the outside eye it seems like I'm doing a pretty good job, making her feel accepted, comfortable. But in reality, I'm not. Whenever I talk my voice cracks and I always chuckle slightly after I finish my sentence so I come off as quite nervous. But I don't think she minds; I think she may even find it amusing. I don't know if that's a good thing or not though.

I have contemplated about asking Gale or Thresh, or perhaps even Charlie but there is always an excuse not to. Gale would just make fun of me and we'd get nowhere. And Thresh doesn't even talk much and I doubt he's ever had a romantic encounter and Charlie, well, he's her dad and you can imagine how awkward that would be. 'Hi there sir, I was wondering if you could help me pick up your daughter?'

After walking silently through the forest following Gale at a safe distance he finally comes to a stop and I hear voices talking quietly.

"Katniss you shouldn't leave camp without a partner, especially after what just happened" Wow Gale, that's your pick up line?

Katniss seems to ignore him and lifts up a log off of the ground and she starts to walk away. But then Gale reaches out and grabs her, and backs her up to a tree.

"I have to admit Katniss, I enjoyed it when you stared at me like that" He says as he steps in front of her, blocking my view. So I maneuver my body to the left and crouch down beneath a tree branch.

He has his head resting on her temple and is staring into her eyes while rubbing her hand with his thumb.

"And why is that?" She asks while throwing her gaze to the ground.

"Because you need to see something as sexy as this in your lifetime" He gestures to himself with his free hand while chuckling.

"You're hilarious Gale" She says in a monotone voice

"I know Catnip, I know," He says as he gently grabs her chin and forces her to look at him. Gosh they are so close, their noses are almost touching and his body is pressed against hers.

"Gale, why are you so close to me?" She almost whispers but I can still make it out in this dead silent forest

"So I could do this" And then he kisses her. I watch with my mouth agape as her eyes go wide but flutter closed after a few seconds and she begins to kiss him back. He lets go of her chin and rests his hand on her hip and pulls her body closer to him. She gasps and I shift my body weight onto my left foot so I can get a better view and-_crack_

A twig snaps underneath my foot and they instantly let go of each other. Gale has a murderous look on his face, no doubt knowing who followed him.

"RORY" He booms in a quite angry voice. I stay crouched to the ground, slowly stepping backwards. Gale takes one furious step towards me with his first pulled back. I let out a girly, high-pitched shriek and bolt straight up.

I make eye contact with him, and turn on my heels to run as fast away as possible. Instead of air brushing through my hair, my face smashes into what feels like a brick wall. I fall to the ground and look up, and standing in front of me is a man who looks to be about a few inches taller than Gale, around the same age, with blue eyes and blonde hair.

He has a hopeful look on his face, like he wants to talk to us. Well Gale, and maybe Katniss. He steps over me towards a fuming Gale.

**Katniss POV**

At one second I'm kissing Gale and the next, Rory's on the ground and a beast of a man is walking towards us. I wonder what he wants. I can't particularly read his face; he must be good at keeping his emotions in like myself.

Gale is the first one to speak "Rory get up" He stands up quicker than I've ever seen him move before and Gale steps protectively in front of me when the stranger walks towards us.

"What do you want?" Gale asks in a defiant tone. The blonde man narrows his eyes and reaches behind him and pulls out a knife. My eyes go wide and I tense up, Gale must sense that and reaches behind him and grabs onto my arm.

"No need to worry, I'm not going to hurt your girl, I just want to talk" The man chuckles. He places the knife back into his belt and places his hands in his pockets.

"My name is Cato by the way, and yours is?" He asks

"Katniss" I speak up, Gale turns around with a stern look in his eye

"Go back to camp Katniss and take Rory with you" He growls. I shake my head no and walk up to Cato. He has his hand extended and I shake it lightly, taking in how strong he is. It hurts for him to even grip your hand.

"It's nice to meet you Katniss" Cato says in a softer tone, his eyes flicker to Gale for a few seconds, and then back at me.

"Now what is a pretty girl like you doing out here with these bums?" And that's when I glare at him; I pull my hand back and stand in line with Gale.

"Don't talk to her" Gale says in a defiant tone and walks towards Cato

"She's not your pet District 12, yes I know what District you're from. You're whole complexion screams of it" He snarls

"Same here, 2" I hear Rory say loudly as he stands between me and Gale

"You may as well surrender, you're highly outnumbered" Gale spits

"I don't think so, here we have a lanky boy you doesn't pay attention to his surroundings, a boy trying to act intimidating and protective. And then there's a helpless teenage girl, I think I have pretty good chances" At that I lose it; I pull out a knife that I have hidden in my boot. I raise it and aim right over his ear. It slices past, giving him a little nick and landing firmly in the tree behind him.

"I am _not_ helpless" I snarl, he has a smirk plastered on his face

"Well, it seems like you are going to get along with Clove" Cato says suddenly. I knit my eyebrows together in confusion

"Who's Clove?" Gale asks

"I can answer that question for you, I'm Clove" A girl walks out of the bushes behind Cato, she has a knife in her hand and she looks a few inches shorter than me. She has green eyes and long dark brown hair. Beside her are two children who look like miniature versions of Cato.

"I thought I told you to leave them at camp" Cato says annoyed to Clove. She rolls her eyes and walks towards me

"I'm Clove"

"I've heard" I reply

"You seem pretty handy with a knife" She says

"I've had some practice," I say in a dull voice

"We'll make good allies," She says in a chirpy voice

"Wait what?" Gale interrupts

"That's the reason we're here. We came across a group of 10 or so a few hours ago so we decided to follow them and after a few hours, 4 more of you showed up" Cato explains

"We want to team up, just like you did with the people from 11" Clove says as she wraps her arm around the shoulder of the little girl.

"Please, we're desperate and I don't know how much longer the kids can go without any other human contact" Cato says, he has a desperate look in his eye and I can tell this is hard for him, asking others for help.

I look over at Gale and he's thinking the same thing as I am.

"Fine, but try anything and we'll kill you" Gale says sternly. I don't know if I can trust them completely though.

"It will be a challenge for you to even injure us" Clove snarls in a teasing voice. Suddenly Thresh jumps into the clearing with his sharp rock in his hand. He's poised in a fighting position.

"What's going on?" He asks as he relaxes "They thought something happened and sent me after you guys"

"We just had a few unplanned occurrences" I explain

"Who are they?" Thresh asks as he points his rock to the family of 4. I wonder how old Cato and Clove are, their kids look at least 10 years old.

"Some new additions to our group" Rory says excitedly, there is something wrong with that boy. Thresh looks them over and nods his head and turns back towards the camp.

We all follow him silently until Cato speaks up,

"Sorry for interrupting your love fest"

I mutter under my breath "Oh god" Then I make sure I have at least 2 people between Gale and me the whole way back to camp.

* * *

**Ok I know that wasn't the greatest but hey, you got to see what happened AFTER they kissed and they met up with Cato and Clove! Please review me your thoughts because I was supposed to write a chapter for another story (Hunger Games Academy) but instead I wrote this. If anyone follows that story-I am just finishing it up and then I'm going to edit some parts so expect it within the next couple days =D**


End file.
